


Prova de Fogo!

by msrafasc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Super Saiyan, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafasc/pseuds/msrafasc
Summary: .Sobre desafios, reconquista e amor em chamas.Se você está precisando de romance e uma pitadinha de pimenta em seu casamento...Esse jogo é para você!.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prova de Fogo é uma shotfic bem simples que eu escrevi em comemoração ao dia dos namorados em 2018.  
> Torço para que gostem. <3  
> Boa leitura.

**O CONVITE**

_“ **Eu vou cuidar de você.**_

**_Eu vou cuidar de você_ ** _”_

A única coisa que Vegeta gostaria de se lembrar, naquele instante, era da fruta preferida de Bulma.

Pausou a caneta de tinta preta sobre a folha de papel azul-turquesa – ao menos da cor ele jamais se esquecia –, e, como se buscasse alguma resposta, desviou o olhar para o céu. A frouxa claridade lilás da alvorada começava dá espaço a um límpido manto rosa quartzo que aos poucos encobria todo o Planeta Bills. Bem, podia-se dizer que o planeta do deus da destruição era praticamente seu segundo lar.

Como em toda manhã, ele não trajava sua tradicional armadura Saiyajin. Em vez disso, uma calça de malha azul real, a qual usava para dormir.

Estalava o braço manchado pela humilhação acometida por nº 18 anos atrás quando escutou a voz arrastada e irritante do Kakarotto soar atrás de si:

— O que está escrevendo aí, Vegeta?

Ouviu-o bocejar e estalou a língua no céu da boca quando ele se sentou ao seu lado na borda do lago.

— Não é da sua conta — respondeu ríspido, não camuflando a insatisfação por sua presença.

— Ele está escrevendo uma carta de ' _aamoor'_... — Whis sibilou ao juntar-se aos dois Saiyajins, conjurando, através de seu bastão, uma xícara de chocolate quente para cada um.

— Para Bulma, é? — indagou Goku, lançando um olhar ladino para Vegeta, rubro, notoriamente constrangido.

— Não — ironizou, rolando os olhos.

— Ué, então é para quem?!

Confuso, o Son bebeu a quente bebida, refletindo se tivera alguma participante interessante no torneio. Aos seus olhos, nenhuma.

— É claro que é para a Bulma, IMBecil! — vociferou, cerrando o punho livre.

— Mas por quê? É aniversário dela por acaso?

Whis soltou uma gargalhada, vendo uma veia saltar na têmpora de Vegeta. Aquela _etiquete_ entre os dois o divertia.

— É um jogo de casal — o príncipe decidiu explicar. — A medida que eu vou cumprindo as provas, acumulo pontos, que no final será o valor das prendas de Bul... éh... quero dizer... — ele parou, pigarreou, e então, se corrigiu: — meu presente. — concluiu, sorrindo de canto de maneira quase imperceptível.

— Hm... — Goku ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — Parece divertido! Posso jogar também?

Vegeta soltou uma lufada de ar e Whis gargalhou mais uma vez, maneando o rosto.

— Não..., Goku.

O anjo começara a esclarecer o objetivo daquele jogo quando o Saiyajin lhe cortou:

— Mas... Eu queria jogar com a Chichi — disse, deixando os outros dois boquiabertos pela sua astúcia inesperada. — É de casal, certo? E minha mulher tem um gênio bem forte! Será um desafio e tanto! — exclamou, animado.

Desde o torneio do poder, sentia sua princesa distante, com um semblante desanimado. E vira naquele jogo, uma oportunidade para reaquecer seu casamento e prová-la que a amava, do jeitinho torto dele, mas amava.

— É uma barreira que eu preciso superar!

Goku passou a língua pelo bigodinho de leite, entregou a xícara para Whis, levou dois dedos a testa e instantaneamente desapareceu.

Vegeta olhou para o anjo, a curiosidade que os rondavam era palpável, então, após alguns segundos, decidiu se pronunciar:

— Sabe qual é a fruta preferida da Bulma?

⋅

⋅

O cântico suave de uma canção de ninar ecoava pela cozinha em um efeito calmante sobre Bulma que, distraída e gingando com uma mamadeira em mãos, preparava o café da manhã de seus dois solzinhos sequer notando quando Goku surgiu ao seu lado.

— Hum... Pelo cheiro, deve estar delicioso!

Instantaneamente, a mamadeira fora lançada ao ar e o coração da cientista veio a boca. Virando-se sobressaltada, suspirou em um misto de alívio e irritação ao reconhecer a figura masculina de laranja a sua frente.

— Quer me matar do coração, Son Goku? — Ela o repreendeu, usando da mesma frase das outras tantas vezes. Surpresa por vê-lo ali naquele horário. Aliás, imaginava que ele estaria com Vegeta treinando no Planeta Bills. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, notando o semblante sério e o olhar tenso do amigo. Muito diferente da feição gentil que ele costumava ostentar.

Goku meneou o rosto negativamente e, tão logo, abriu um meio sorriso.

— Preciso de sua ajuda!

— Ah, éh? — Bulma desligou o _cooktop_ digital e cruzou os braços, voltando a olhá-lo, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. — E a novidade?

— E-eu quero criar um jogo de casal com a Chi — ele disse, as bochechas tornando-se rosadas gradualmente. — No-nosso aniversário de casamento é semana que vem e..., e-eu preciso fazer algo especial...

Bulma abriu um amplo sorriso, ainda que desconfiada. _Son Goku romântico?!_ Era algo que não se via com frequência. Mas, se Vegeta, orgulhoso em demasia, tinha seus momentos. Porque o homem mais íntegro que já conhecera, não teria?

Animada, ela ergueu os braços:

— QUE COMECE A PROVA DE FOGO GOCHI!

Assim, com a mesma energia, Goku a imitou:

— VAI SER DEMAIS!

⋅

⋅

_“ **Você faz parecer que é mágica**_

**_Porque eu não vejo mais ninguém, ninguém além de você_ **

**_Nunca fico confuso_ **

**_E eu estou tão acostumado a ser usado_ ** _”_

A noite chegara serena e estrelada. A lua cheia emanava uma luz perolada que a revigorara durante o banho de ofurô.

Son Chichi, ao sentir que a água espumada se esfriava, ergueu-se e puxou a felpuda toalha branca do gancho fixo na parede azulejada do banheiro e, em seguida, a enrolou no seu esbelto corpo feminil enquanto seguia para o quarto.

Gotículas de água marcavam seus delicados passos no chão de madeira, e as pequenas mãos desenrolavam o laço do lenço rosado, libertando os fios negros de seus longos cabelos, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros.

Ao abrir sua gaveta de roupas íntimas instantaneamente sentiu-se inebriada pelo almíscar característico flutuando no ar. O coração acelerou e ela percorreu o quarto do casal com os olhos.

Apenas penumbra.

Vazio.

Suspirou pequeno e voltou a atenção para a gaveta, surpreendendo-se com a blusa azul-marinho do marido em meio a suas calcinhas.

Quando a pegou, dois envelopes alaranjados caíram dela.

Intrigada, trocou a blusa pelos invólucros, notando que os mesmos eram numerados:

**1\. Convite**

**2\. Cardápio.**

Franziu o cenho e, respeitando a ordem numérica, os abriu.

**“ NOSSO AMOR À PROVA DE FOGO!”**

Riu, lendo as letras brancas no cartão alguns tons alaranjados mais claros que o envelope.

_"Prove que nosso amor é mesmo à prova de fogo, completando **sete provas**. Cada uma delas valerá uma quantia de pontos. Ao final, você poderá trocar os seus pontos por alguns prêmios... ( **Ver cardápio** )._

_Obs¹: Esse jogo é secreto, apenas eu e você podemos saber, então, nada de pedir ajuda aos meninos. O lugar de pegar e deixar as provas será na sua gaveta, antes e depois de entrar no banho, ok?_

_Aceitando, é só ir dormir vestida com minha blusa._

_APENAS!_

_Ainda está com dúvidas, princesa?_

_Abra o segundo envelope. Duvido você resistir. Os prêmios sãos deliciosamente quentes..."_

Sentindo o corpo ser preenchido por uma energia vibrante, Chichi mordeu o lábio inferior; deixou a toalha se esvair ao chão e, antes mesmo de abrir o segundo envelope, vestiu a blusa do marido.

**_" Cardápio:_ **

**_ Entrada (manhã) _ ** **_:_ **

∙ _Dança de rostinho colado com o Super Saiyajin II — 50 pontos._

∙ _Beijos no pescoço do Super Saiyajin III_ — _60 pontos._

∙ _Banho a dois com o Super Saiyajin Blue_ — _80 pontos._

∙ _Café da manhã na cama com o Super Saiyajin — 100 pontos._

∙ _Piquenique no lago com o Super Saiyajin God — 120 pontos._

**_ Prato Principal (Tarde) _ ** **_:_ **

∙ B _eijos por todo o corpo do Super Saiyajin Blue —_ _500 pontos._

∙ _Luta erótica_ — _400 pontos._

∙ _Passeio nuvem voadora —_ _600 pontos._

∙ _Rapidinha com o Super Saiyajin God —_ 650 pontos

∙ _Strip Tease (todas as versões inclusas) — 450 pontos._

∙ _Uma tarde inteira em um Love Hotel_ — _800 pontos._

**_ Sobremesa (Noite) _ ** **_:_ **

∙ _Jantar à luz de velas_ — _1200 pontos._

∙ _Jantar sob as estrelas —_ _1000 pontos._

∙ _Eu escolho o tema e você o lugar —_ _1400 pontos._

∙ _Você escolhe o tema e eu o lugar —_ _1400 pontos._

_Não deixe nossa chama apagar! Cumpra tudo certinho!_  
_Obs²: Se eu fosse você vestia a blusa. Ela é um vale aperitivo...._

**_Com amor_** _,_ seu Goku _"._

Ao terminar de ler, Chichi se sentia estranhamente excitada e, num tilintar de cílios, se viu presa entre o colchão da cama japonesa e o corpo nu de seu Saiyajin musculoso perfeito.

— Feche os olhos e sinta, _minha princesa_...

Ela ouviu a voz do marido ditar em seu ouvido...

Firme. Sexy.

_“ **Então eu amo quando você liga sem avisar**_

**_Porque eu odeio quando o momento é previsível_ **

**_Então vou cuidar de você,_ **

**_Vou cuidar de você, sim_ ** _”_

Ele a mordeu no lóbulo da orelha e, enquanto a ouvia arfar por seu ato inesperado, ergueu o torso para apreciá-la. O rosto feminino, iluminado pelo véu perolado da lua, estava corado, sensual; o lábio inferior pressionado pelos dentes; e os seios mexiam, indicando a respiração descompensada dela.

Goku riu, lembrando-se de como eram delicados, os mamilos rosados, como o mais aveludado dos pêssegos, perfeitamente moldados para ele, e, _absolutamente_ , dele. Sim. Dele. Tudo em Chichi era. Teve vontade de arrancá-la daquela maldita blusa, só para abocanhá-los, sugá-los. Mas, não faria, seguiria o roteiro daquele jogo, di.rei.ti.nho.

Ele a beijou os pés, devotamente, como uma verdadeira princesa. Subiu-lhe do calcanhar à perna, atrás do joelho, demorando no interior das coxas, onde ela era tão...

... _tão sensível_.

Cada roçar dos lábios, beijos, mordidas, toques indecentes, enviava um choque elétrico ao vulnerável núcleo feminino, despertando gemidos, aumentados a cada ósculo sucessivo.

Goku seguia devagar, sorrateiro, deixando Chichi ansiosa e suplicante pelo que viria depois. Seus dedos, esmaltados num branco sutil, enroscavam no creme lençol da cama, desejando os fios espetados do seu Saiyajin. Contudo, ela não se atreveu interrompê-lo, mesmo que rogasse aos céus para que ele tomasse logo seu íntimo em um beijo pecaminoso. 

Mas, para seu martírio, Goku era paciente.

Ele abriu caminho entre as pernas esbeltas de Chichi, permitindo a si mesmo uma fração de segundo para passear os olhos através do corpo da mulher. As mãos dela estavam agitadas, agarrando e puxando o lençol; os pés inquietos, esfregando-se contra o fino tecido; os dedos enrolando e desenrolando.

Uma vez na junção entre as coxas femininas, o Saiyajin as travou sobre seus ombros largos; as mãos curvando-se e descansando na crista dos quadris levemente arqueados; e com o rosto perfeitamente encaixado, Goku deleitou-se com a visão da feminilidade depilada de maneira em que mais gostava. Sorveu-a minuciosamente o sabor, maçã e canela, as papilas de sua língua nunca enjoavam da combinação agridoce peculiar de sua princesa.

Sem poder se conter, Chichi convulsionou junto a cinesia dos lábios do marido, explorando-a por completo, num ritmo doloroso e delirante. Seus sentidos ficaram sobrecarregados e ela se viu no paraíso quando uma poderosa onda eletrizante percorreu sua espinha.

_“ **Pois garota, você é perfeita**_

_**Você sempre vale a pena** _

_**E você merece** _

_**A maneira como você lida com isso** _

_**Porque garota, você ganhou isso** _

_**Garota, você ganhou isso** ”_

Ainda embevecida, Chichi estendeu a mão para Goku, chamando-o para junto dela. Ele deslizou sobre seu corpo miúdo, sentindo a bochecha febril ao tocá-la o rosto, os dedos acariciando a pele corada enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos dela. Ele ansiava para tomá-la, mas ela podia dizer, com toda certeza, que ele estava controlando a si mesmo. Então, impetuosamente, o beijou, sentindo o próprio gosto nos lábios carnudos do marido, aprazendo com o contato da virilidade dele, tensa como madeira sólida, friccionando em sua coxa.

Refreando o beijo, ele a guiou para longe de si, deixando somente as testas se tocarem.

— É só um aperitivo — Goku sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior quando sentiu os dedos de Chichi delineando seu abdômen, deslizando entre os vãos que dividiam cada músculo. — Cu-cumpra a provas... — disse, inspirando e expirando devagar para não sucumbir àqueles toques.

— Os Super Saiyajins serem mais baratos e com ações mais interessantes foi golpe sujo — ela murmurou, um leve bico dançando sutilmente em seus lábios. 

— Ah-Há!

Ele riu.

— Achou mesmo que seria fácil? Eu sei da sua preferência pela forma base.

Ela nada disse, apenas tremulou a pontinha do nariz, discorde, mas admitia que as transformações do marido só atiçariam ainda mais as chamas dos dois. 

_“ **Você sabe que nosso amor seria trágico**_

_**Então você não se importa** _

_**Não importa** _

_**Vivemos sem mentiras** _

_**Você é meu tipo favorito de noite** ”_

— Por favor, não vá...

Ela sussurrou, em vão, vendo-o levar os dois dedos a testa.

Goku então piscou-lhe o olho direito e logo desapareceu, como poeira ao vento, que naquele momento invadia a panorâmica janela, desnuda de cortina.

Chichi suspirou e fechou os olhos ao tocar-se em uma tentativa fútil de recriar o toque envolvente do marido, seu néctar a melar o próprio dedo enquanto permitia que a memória dos sussurros roucos dele em seus ouvidos reacendesse. Ele parecia animado com o jogo... feliz.

E ela gargalhou, gargalhou e chorou, como uma criança que ganhou o melhor presente da vida. Seu amor era feliz, por ela, com ela. 

Era tudo tão mágico e quente. 

Eles se amavam de um jeito que ninguém entendia como.

E tampouco importavam-se.

Eles se entendiam, assim, como eram...

... e tudo mais era irrelevante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️ Trilha Sonora: [The Weeknd | Earned It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw)
> 
> ♥️ Playlist Fanfic: [Playlist Prova de Fogo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zZ9xptTrTNJeg4dlwJLvI?si=G_9NO_GAS9qJ-ii1BYuQ5A)


	2. Chapter 2

_“Ninguém ama a outra pessoa pelas qualidades que ela tem._

_Ama-se pela paz que ela lhe dá, ou, pelo tormento que o provoca._

_Amor real é caos, não a cura de tudo._

_Amor é imprevisível, inexplicável."_

– Autor desconhecido.

⋅

⋅

**SIGNIFICADO**

Seis horas da manhã, Chichi apenas abriu preguiçosamente os olhos quando percebeu o colchão mexer e viu a silhueta de Goku sentado ao seu lado da cama. Sentiu a mão dele em seus cabelos e a temperatura morna dos lábios em sua testa; não ouviu com precisão, mas ele sussurrou:

— Volte a dormir, ainda é cedo.

Sim, sonhava, pois, provavelmente, ele diria que estava com fome.

Voltou a dormir. O rádio relógio tocou às sete, e ela só despertou de fato as sete e meia quando sentiu os raios solares sobre seu rosto e ouviu o tilintar do canto dos pássaros que, religiosamente no mesmo horário, invadiam a suíte.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sentou-se e ergueu os dois braços para se espreguiçar com a graça de uma felina. Bocejou, suspirando profundamente, e sorriu ao reconhecer o aroma que invadira suas narinas.

Limão siciliano.

_Ah_..., como ela amava o cheiro do marido.

A ideia dele de pedi-la que vestisse a blusa fora genial, um golpe de estado; sentia-se mais confortável, disposta.

“ _Enquanto não tenho seu corpo, uso sua roupa_ ”

O sorriso se ampliou com o pensamento e então ela abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se ao ver uma bandeja com frutas vermelhas e ramos de lavanda no lado direito da cama, o lado que pertencia a _ele, solamente_ a ele.

Os longos cílios tremularam algumas vezes e Chichi demorou a esboçar alguma reação e, quando fez, esticou o braço para pegar o bilhete que acompanhara o mimo de café da manhã.

_“Bom dia, princesa!_

_Espero que minha blusa tenha surtido efeito positivo em seu sono._

_Fiquei tão atordoado com o nosso “aperitivo”, que esqueci de te entregar a Prova 1!_

_Mas, foi até bom, porque assim pude fazer essa surpresa para te motivar!_

_As frutas estão fresquinhas, acabei de colher do nosso pomar e as lavandas, bem, espero que não fique muito brava, hehe, eu peguei do seu jardim..._

_Bem, o Goten está comigo, quero ensiná-lo algumas técnicas de luta. Não fique nervosa, é sábado, e depois de uma semana exaustiva de provas, ele merece se divertir. O poder de luta do nosso menino está cada vez mais alto! Retornamos ao início da noite, assim, você poderá se concentrar em sua tarefa. Tem até o crepúsculo para me entregar._

_Lembre-se de deixá-la na gaveta..._

_Com amor_

_, **seu Goku** ”._

— Aí, mozão, você sempre dá um jeito de me desconcertar, né?! — Chichi suspirou ao terminar de ler o bilhete, tão logo, trocando-o pelo envelope laranja.

**Desafio I**

_Escreva uma declaração de amor, pensando em nós, em todos os nossos momentos e no meu significado em sua vida._

**+300**

Cinco e quarenta e seis da tarde.

O céu tinha o tom vermelho alaranjado de quando o sol se despedia, sumindo por entre os montes de Paozu. Chichi gostava de contemplar a paisagem enquanto o vento bagunçava seus cabelos negros que propositadamente tinha deixado soltos. Havia sentimentos ali e tantas lembranças, em sua maioria boas, outras nem tanto. As árvores balançavam, o barulho das folhas permitindo que a brisa dançasse entre elas era gostoso, acalmava-a. O cheiro da água correndo no riacho estava mais forte pela época do ano. Era primavera e as flores de cerejeiras começam a aflorar.

Respirou fundo e voltou a se concentrar na carta que escrevia para o marido. Suaves matizes de roxo já começavam a colorir o céu e logo ele chegaria em casa. Deveria se apressar, mas...

Por que era tão difícil expressar em palavras o que tinha guardado no coração?

_Merda!_

⋅

⋅

_“Goku,_

**_Eu perdoo você_ ** _._

_Pois, na verdade, só soube **o verdadeiro sentindo de amar você** , quando eu tive a necessidade de lhe dizer essa frase. E não foi apenas uma, e sim, infinitas vezes._

_Antes, talvez, eu, uma menina sonhadora que queria casar e formar uma família, te admirasse._

_Você deve estar se perguntando: “Isso é bom, certo?”_

_É claro que é, mozão!!_

_Mas, o que significa admirar alguém?_

_Admira-se uma pessoa pela beleza, pela inteligência, pelo poder de luta, pela capacidade de controlar o Ki e alcançar cada vez mais um nível de transformação – isso claro, usando do “seu idioma”._

_Admiração é um sentimento superficial, quase externo. Uma situação banal, que não nos leva dá a vida pelo outro. Ela é mutável, qualquer um sente._

_Eu admiro você, meu Saiyajin, por tudo isso que citei. E sinto que o amo, tão profundamente, pois mesmo com todos os seus erros; da sua ausência constante... Eu continuo te dizendo:_

_**Eu só sei dividir a minha plenitude com você**_.

_A maior riqueza da vida, é ter pessoas que nos conhece de verdade, nossas qualidades e todos os nossos defeitos, e, mesmo assim, escolhe ficar conosco._

_Tá, tá._

_Eu também sou cheia de defeitos. Admito. E olha só você, além de sempre voltar para nosso lar, continua trabalhando, mesmo que prefira continuar treinando._

_Sabe, nós temos o péssimo hábito de escolhermos quem gostamos pelo nível do bem que elas nos fazem. Somente por isso, pelos acertos. Quando falham, aos nossos olhos, elas já não nos valem, ou, não nos merecem por não estar a nossa altura..._

_Você, meu amor, me ensinou, perdoando cada inimigo seu. Que o mérito estar em amar o outro, quando ele não merece ser amado._

_É um desafio..._

_Mas, eu creio que quem nos gosta de verdade, nos desafia: a sermos pessoas melhores ou, voltando a usar de seu idioma: mais fortes; simplesmente nos motivam a crescer; a não cair de uma arena, por exemplo._

_Seu olhar, não sei porquê, me veio à mente agora. Todos eles, preto, verde, vermelho, azul. O que transmite pureza e o que transmite seriedade._

_Ele é único para mim._

_A maneira com a qual me olha (principalmente quando eu estou cozinhando, né?). Eu não sei explicar..._

_Embora o toque seja necessário e importante, o beijo, o sexo, ou as palavras... Essas minhas palavras. Não são declarações de amor._

_O significado do seu olhar sim._

_O significado desse jogo: **Amor à prova de Fogo**._

_O que é um incêndio para nos dois?_

_O que são 7 desafios para quem viveu 7 anos, criando dois filhos, sozinha?_

_Mamão com açúcar._

_Se para conseguir os deleites daquele cardápio MARAVILHOSO, eu preciso me empenhar na manutenção do nosso amor, chegarei ao meu limite, assim como você em cada uma das suas batalhas, que me deixam com o coração na mão, mas você gosta, né?_

_E quem sabe não seja por isso que nossa relação dá certo, porque quando se ama alguém e somos amados na mesma medida, até mesmos os contrastes se encaixam com perfeição à nossa vida e coração._

_Ah, meu Goku, não importa as divergências, a distância, o tempo... Eu sempre, verdadeiramente..._

_Irei te esperar!_

_Com amor_

_, **sua Chi** ”._

⋅

⋅

A brisa da noite trazia um cheiro de lavanda até Goku.

Ele estava com os olhos cravados no céu. Sem dar nenhum suspiro. Sem expressar nada... Só ouvindo o uivo do vento. Talvez estivesse hipnotizado pelo brilho emanado da lua cheia. Ou... estivesse discernindo as palavras da esposa no papel em suas mãos.

Depois de um pouco mais de uma hora, ele levou dois dedos a testa, fechou os olhos, e, em fração de segundos, se teletransportou...

Agora, em seu quarto, em sua cama, tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer ao ser arrebatado pela visão de Chichi, dormindo com um delicado tecido de cor opaca que deixava suas pernas e torneadas coxas a mostra, foi abraçá-la de conchinha, com a alma descoberta, como se dissesse em silêncio: _Eu vou sempre proteger o mundo por você_...

A madrugada seguiu sem palavras; sem gestos; sem ruídos. A única coisa que os embalavam era a certeza que ela sempre o esperaria..

E ele...

...sempre para ela voltaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️ Trilha sonora: [Monte Castelo; Legião Urbana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ-K8QSStOo)


	3. Chapter 3

**VERMELHO**

O cheiro de lavanda dos cabelos dela não lhe saia da lembrança. Era como se estivesse impregnado em todo lugar.

Era, _ela_ , sua pior distração...

_“ **É**_ _**um tanto engra** _ _**ç** _ _**ado esse sentimento aqui dentro... Eu n** _ _**ã** _ _**o sou um daqueles que conseguem facilmente esconder** _ _(...)_ _”_

Treinar com qualquer um dos Guerreiros Z geralmente dava a Goku pouca diversão. Era apenas para manter a estabilidade. Um combate técnico, na maioria das vezes comedido para não ferir o amigo e evitar que o corpo “esfriasse”. Claro, reconhecia o singular valor de cada um deles, primordiais para a vitória do Universo 7 no torneio do poder, contudo sabia que em um real confronto físico, apenas um deles realmente tinha astúcia e habilidade para detê-lo, ou talvez, até derrotá-lo. Vegeta. Naquele exato momento, o Son se convencia de que sua teoria era verdadeira, enquanto treinava com o príncipe plenamente focado e feroz.

Um giro preciso do adversário e Goku sentiu o cheiro do couro das botas ao desviar de um chute na altura do rosto. Em um contra-ataque, ele viu seu golpe ser parado, sem dificuldade, pelo bloqueio perfeito das luvas brancas cruzadas. Um novo ataque do rival, e ele, agora transformado em Super Saiyajin, bloqueou, dois, três, quatro golpes seguidos, impulsionando os ombros para trás, recuando com um movimento acrobático, equilibrando-se no chão ora com os pés ora com as mãos.

Quando voltou a se erguer, sorrindo com a expressão frustrada de Vegeta, gemeu, regressando a forma base ao sentir um chute na lateral do tronco. Uma típica falha de defesa, já prevista pelo príncipe.

— Foco Kakarotto! Eu quero o seu máximo! — ele exigiu, retornando à posição de guarda.

Goku era forte, muito, muito forte. Dispunha de uma série de habilidades extraordinárias que deixavam Kaioshins e Hakaishins boquiabertos; mas postura de combate era, sem dúvida, seu ponto fraco. Entanto, ainda assim, um combatente de altíssimo nível. Treinar com um Saiyajin como Vegeta o permitia se soltar e exibir todo seu potencial de luta.

Se recuperando do golpe, o Son se lançou em alta velocidade contra o príncipe, e se tivesse telespectadores, apenas Deuses e Anjos seriam capazes de narrar o treino. Jabs¹, cruzados e uppercuts² mesclados com chutes frontais, circulares e baixos zuniam a cada bloqueio e faziam os parceiros de luta transpirarem e arfarem, mesmo que não tivessem expondo nem metade de suas potencialidades totais para não se matarem e não correrem o risco de explodir a Corporação Cápsula.

— Andou treinando com Whis sem mim, não foi? — Goku fez uma observação ao bloquear com o antebraço um chute girado com o calcanhar deferido por Vegeta. Mas logo se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca ao ver o amigo posicionar ambas as mãos, uma de costas a outra, na altura do peito.

Orgulhoso em demasia, o príncipe rosnou pelo comentário desdenhoso – embora não fosse a intenção de Goku desmerecê-lo –, e concentrou uma quantidade considerável de Ki nas mãos, formando uma energia arroxeada cada vez maior... 

— Galick...

... até perceber a imagem de Bulma ser exibida no painel digital da sala de gravidade aumentada e, instantaneamente, cessar o golpe.

— O que quer?! — Ele indagou, cruzando os braços em sinal de contrariedade pela interrupção da luta.

— Eu só vim lembrar ao Goku sobre o compromisso dele.

**Desafio II**

_Prepare uma seção cinema a dois. Escolha o filme, recrie o cenário, e não se esqueça: Não existe cinema sem PIPOCA e GULOSEIMAS! Seja criativa_!

**+500**

Goku arqueou a sobrancelha quando Bulma lhe entregou um traje social, seus olhos desviaram para os suspensórios e depois para os sapatos de verniz em suas mãos, com uma curiosidade palpável; e não demorou para que ouvisse a risada da amiga.

— Um pedido de Chichi — ela explicou e o Saiyajin sorriu minimamente, envergonhado.

— Você sabe qual é o filme?

— _Anhã_! — Bulma anuiu, ampliando ainda mais o sorriso enquanto via as bochechas de Goku ganharem o mesmo tom de um tomate maduro. Não! Ela não sabia ser discreta. Conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber que havia muito mais por trás daquela pergunta. Ele era reservado, não indiferente a família, os sentimentos de afeto e preocupação eram mais que evidentes, ainda que em mínimos gestos. — Mas, não estragarei a surpresa, de jeito nenhum.

— Certo! — Embora quisesse saber o que a esposa estava achando de tudo aquilo, o Saiyajin concordou, dando de ombros. _Aah, querem saber, não importava_. Na verdade, o que contava era o valor simbólico dos desafios na relação dos dois. Revigorar o casamento. E claro, nos quitutes que Chichi, com certeza, prepararia com perfeição. — Vou me arrumar então.

— Ah! Goku!

Ele parou, olhando a amiga por sobre os ombros, dando o aval para que ela prosseguisse:

— Uma dica: apareça de Super Saiyajin God, e, não use o teletransporte.

_“_ _(...) **Espero que você não se importe que eu expresse em palavras, o quão é maravilhosa a vida enquanto você está no mundo!** ”_

** Moulin Rouge – Amor em vermelho **

Chichi pausou o filme e encarou a tela da _smart tv_ , ainda em dúvida se fizera a escolha certa. Ela passara praticamente o dia todo planejando a noite perfeita. Preparou a pipoca; _cupcakes de chocolate com cereja;_ e transformou a sala em um verdadeiro cabaré parisiense, vermelho e preto. Enquanto Goten ficara exultante com o convite de Buu para uma noite do pijama na mansão Satan.

Quando o relógio marcou pontualmente vinte e uma horas, a campainha soou e o coração de Chichi chocou-se violentamente contra seu peito.

Foi um sacrifício desmentido lembra-se de respirar para manter a postura altiva e decidida, sem se mostrar ofegante, ansiosa e trêmula ao abrir a porta e se ver diante do semblante inquisidor do marido. 

_Oh, céus_!

Ele estava absurdamente lindo vestido daquela forma.

Inteiramente em tons escuros, o Saiyajin trajava uma calça de caimento perfeito que valorizava os músculos de suas pernas. Não usava cinto, em vez disso, suspensórios que sobrepunham a blusa de botões dobrada até os bíceps. O cabelo dele, claro, era a única parte desalinhada do conjunto. 

— Oi, mozão — Chichi o saudou, sorrindo. Ainda que seu interior estivesse tomado por uma miríade de sensações e sua mente lutasse para manter o corpo equilibrado no finíssimo salto do _scarpin_ ; exteriormente, Chichi mostrava-se segura, postura imponente, o olhar tenaz, o rosto sereno e a sensualidade natural, acentuada pela luminosidade perolada da lua.

Goku, por sua vez, estava em completo êxtase. Nem em seus sonhos mais fantasiosos, conseguiria imaginar-se contemplando uma figura como aquela em sua frente. As curvas femininas salientadas pelo espartilho em decote coração, combinado com a cinta liga e a meia ⅞, parecia fazer de sua princesa um anjo negro incandescente.

— _Divina_! — Goku a elogiou ao dela se aproximar, parando na soleira da porta.

Os cílios longos; as sobrancelhas bem-feitas e delineadas; a boca vermelha e carnuda; o rosto sedoso, moldado pelos cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados pelos açoites da brisa noturna; davam-lhe a imagem da perfeição que o hipnotizava.

— Uma pena não poder dizer o mesmo de você... — Um leve bico se formou nos lábios de Chichi e Goku franziu o cenho.

Ele a intimidara com o olhar.

Fora impossível para Chichi não se perder no rosto integro e desafiador do marido.

O maxilar pontiagudo; os lábios curvados em um meio sorriso e olhos embaçados em devoção e reivindicação sobre ela. Tudo isso, sem mencionar, a estrutura atlética perfeita.

O poder de atração que Goku exercera sobre ela fora tão intensa, que por um breve descuido, Chichi vacilou sobre os saltos, sendo prontamente amparada pelas mãos ágeis do marido, pousadas em sua cintura.

O brilho que ele vira nos olhos dela em agradecimento pelo gesto, fê-lo sorrir em lasciva, por puro orgulho do espírito protetor Saiyajin; e a voz rouca feminina, um arrepio tomá-lo o corpo por inteiro:

— O nome do filme é: _Moulin Rouge – Amor em ‘Ver-me-lho’_ — Chichi sibilou, acentuando a palavra ‘vermelho’, paulatinamente, nos lábios.

_“Uma dica: Apareça de Super Saiyajin God (...)”._

Lembrando-se das palavras de Bulma, Goku prendeu o ar no próprio peito. A respiração de Chichi batia contra sua face, quente, arrepiava sua pele e o fazia fechar os olhos. Havia tensão, o mesmo sentimento que sentia quando ficava frente a frente com um adversário. Naquele instante, o Ki dele, o dela, queimavam em acorde, e era impossível controlar o pensamento luxurioso que passava por sua mente.

E Chichi gostou, por isso encurtou a distância dos lábios em provocação, a ideia de seduzir Goku da mesma forma que se sentia atraída por ele, a envaidecia. Quando ele a endireitou a postura e se afastou em seguida, foi como se ambas as consciências despertassem do estupor. O lógico seria entrar e seguir o roteiro planejado, mas havia um calor entre os corpos, que os impedia de se moverem.

Um pouco nervoso, Goku remexeu no colarinho da camisa, desabotoando os três primeiros botões. Transpassou os suspensórios pelos braços, deixando-os caídos na lateral de cada perna, como se buscasse naqueles gestos, aliviar-se do desejo devorador que começava a se espalhar por suas veias.

Em vão... 

Ao se transformar em **_Deus Super Saiyajin_** , as chamas emanadas de seu corpo tornara tudo entre eles ainda mais quente.

— E agora, _princesa_? Não irá me convidar para entrar?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e com um sorriso sugestivo, permitiu-o passagem pela porta, fechando-a, com a pontinha do salto, em seguida.

— Prefere jantar antes ou depois do filme? — Ela o perguntou, gentil.

E ele a repreendeu de imediato, firme:

— Que eu me lembre, o desafio é uma seção cinema com pipoca e guloseimas. Não um jantar!

Chichi estreitou os olhos. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que ele pretendia com aquilo. Se era realmente irritá-la ou feri-la, Goku costumava provocá-la com insinuações sobre tudo que a irritava. Mas ela aprendera a reconhecer seus jogos de sedução na voz dele – carregada de malícia – no mesmo timbre dos gemidos que ele emitia ao se amarem. 

— Não acredito que depois da nota máxima na primeira prova, irá relaxar — ele continuou cruzando os braços e meneando o rosto, ainda mais sério. — Logo você, que vive cobrando disciplina de mim e dos _nossos_ meninos. tsc. tsc. tsc...

Ela não poderia dizer se ele queria provocá-la propositalmente...

— Sendo assim, sinto-me livre de servi-lo aos javalis! Saberão apreciá-lo com mais modos do que você!

... Então, atacou-o com toda “delicadeza” a qual Goku já estava acostumado e que o fazia sorrir divertido. 

Instantaneamente, ele reivindicou a esposa pela cintura e acomodou-se sobre o _futon_ vermelho, sentado com ela por entre suas pernas. 

— Sinto te decepcionar, Chi, mas, eu realmente quero fazer coisas diferentes, entende? — Ele contornou os ombros leitosos dela com os lábios enquanto se preparava para dizer o que realmente pretendia. — Eu sou ausente, às vezes frio, e um quanto inconsequente. E quero com esses desafios te oferecer um Goku que se importa com suas vontades. Você merece isso...

— Éh, tudo isso ai mesmo! — Chichi tremeu o nariz, fazendo uma careta em concordância. — Mas, amor, eu te aceito do jeito que você é. — tentando poupá-lo, ela foi compreensiva no final das contas, como sempre.

No entanto, Goku estava convicto a continuar:

— Eu sou um Saiyajin, não é? Nocivo... Que só pensa em lutar e comer. Mas, eu quero que saiba que você e os meninos me mantêm esperançoso em cada uma das minhas batalhas.

Enternecida ante a declaração do amado, sem conseguir responder o que ele a dizia, Chichi retirou os _scarpins,_ colocando-os ao lado do _futon_ , e pegou a bandeja de vidro com o balde de pipoca e os _cupcakes_.

— O sabor é floresta negra, um dos seus favoritos — ela murmurou, oferecendo um deles para Goku que de imediato o devorou ainda nas mãos da esposa.

— Hm... Está uma delícia como tudo o que você faz, Chi!

Ela sorriu com o elogio e levou os dedos aos lábios lambuzados do marido para limpar os resquícios do recheio de cereja.

Goku piscou sem reação enquanto sentia uma corrente elétrica seguir intensa do canto da boca até o meio de suas pernas.

E bem, para Chichi não havia muito mistério no que fazia. Uma atitude automática, o marido havia se sujado e ela apenas agiu em impulso para limpá-lo. Viram? Um gesto natural..., tão natural quanto a liberdade e intimidade que construíram ao longo do casamento.

Os olhos carmesins arregalados encaravam a boca feminina entreaberta e, movido as sensações despertadas com aquele toque, Goku enterrou a mão direita nos cabelos de Chichi, os dedos se fechando nos fios finos da nuca, e então a beijou.

As bocas...

...elas tinham sede.

Uma sede que ele só sentia quando estava transformado em **_SSJGod_** , uma vontade injustificável de transmiti-la o calor das chamas através do contato das línguas, de poder sugá-la toda a umidade dos lábios, de senti-la estremecer a cada suspiro audível. Apertava-a uma das nádegas com a mão esquerda e o desespero com a qual mantinha o corpo miúdo preso contra seus músculos refletia também nos beijos entrecortados pelo ar que faltava, pelos sons de satisfação que deixavam escapar junto do barulho estalado em meio ao beijo úmido, mas, muito, muito quente.

Quando percebeu as pernas de Chichi enrolarem em sua cintura, Goku cortou a intensidade do beijo e pousou a testa na dela, um arrepio mais intenso o fazendo gemer baixo com o choque das pélvis. Estava ficando duro e, para piorar, seu faro Saiyajin gritava que sua princesa estava abundantemente molhada, excitada...

— Aah, chega... — sussurrou, embora a boca se aproximasse para sugar os lábios de Chichi mais algumas vezes antes de parar em definitivo. — Temos que assistir ao filme.

Ela mordeu o lábio e, ao desvincular-se dele, tateou o _futon_ em busca do controle, rindo vitoriosa ao apertar o play. 

_“Foco, Son Goku! Os prêmios são entregues apenas quando todas as provas forem concluídas...”_ Ele se auto puniu.Aquela perturbadora tensão arruinaria seus planos com o jogo. 

> _“Os dias viraram semanas. As semanas viraram meses. E então, num dia como outro qualquer, fui até minha máquina de escrever, me sentei e escrevi nossa história. Uma história de uma época, uma história de um lugar, uma história sobre pessoas. Mas acima de tudo, uma história sobre o amor. Um amor que viveu para sempre...”_

Um penoso silêncio pairou-se entre os dois quando o filme chegou ao fim.

Lágrimas emergiam dos olhos de Chichi e banhavam-na a lívida tez. Chorava, pois, sabia a dor que era perder o amor de sua vida para a morte. Chorava, pois, a imagem de Goku doente do coração lhe voltara a mente. Chorava, pois... Ele estava ali, ao lado dela.

O Saiyajin levou os dedos da mão direta ao queixo aprumado da esposa e ergueu seu rosto, beijando-a nos lábios.

Não houve desejo e luxuria dessa vez. Fora um beijo de amor.

Sentindo o corpo ser envolvido pelas cálidas chamas carmesim. Chichi se entregou sem reservas ao ósculo terno e apaixonado. Era sem dúvidas um dos melhores beijos que haviam compartilhado. Desejou que não terminasse nunca.

Embora relutante e sem fôlego, ele findou o beijo e a encarou, acariciando com as costas das mãos as têmporas molhadas da mulher.

— Tenho que ir...

— NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM! — De imediato, Chichi o impediu de levar os dedos a testa, segurando firme os punhos de Goku e o intimidando com o olhar inquietante. — Qual foi minha pontuação?

— Claro que é a máxima — ele respondeu, estudando o duro olhar dela, que suavizava sutilmente.

— E-eu já tenho 800 pontos! A rapidinha com o God vale 650! E-eu a quero... AGORA! — exclamou, tentando soar mais convicta possível. Suas bochechas tornaram-se tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos do marido que riu ante àquele pedido.

— As regras dos prêmios do cardápio são claras! — A resposta também fora para si próprio. — Só pode trocar os pontos no dia seguinte ao último desafio... Acredite, eu também quero, mas...

Chichi o interrompeu, selando os lábios dele com os seus.

— Você organizou o jogo, pode mudar as regras se e quando quiser. Me ceder os prêmios durante a realização dos desafios é um modo de me motivar a continuar, concorda?

Ela roçava os lábios sobre os de Goku enquanto dizia, a respiração causando-lhe cócegas, então, sem conseguir mais resistir, envolveu-a pela cintura, mordeu-a gentilmente os lábios inferiores, reproduzindo o beijo sedento e intenso que deram antes do filme.

As mãos ágeis do Saiyajin rasgaram sem dó a cinta liga que marcavam o quadril largo de Chichi, e, em uma exploração habilidosa pelo espartilho, arrebentaram os botões frontais, tratando logo de lançar as peças para longe, deixando-a apenas com as meias.

Em uma nova busca por fôlego, Goku voltou a encará-la.

— Assim não terá graça, Chi... — murmurou, friccionando ambos os narizes, deleitando-se com a respiração pesada dela.

Ignorando-o, Chichi desviou o olhar para a camisa que o marido vestia e tratou de livrá-la dele. Os botões saltaram pela sala enquanto ela lambia os lábios contemplando o peitoral e o abdômen definido e bem marcado de seu Saiyajin.

— Feche os olhos — ela pediu em um sussurro aveludado, os lábios percorrendo uma trilha ardente do pescoço até o prelúdio da orelha masculina, os dedos delicados traçando linhas descontinuas pelo tronco masculino, examinado cada músculo, cada cicatriz recém-conquistada no torneio do poder, que por ela jamais existiriam. E ele, claro, obedeceu. — As chamas do seu corpo transmitem vigor ao meu... Consegue sentir através do meu Ki, não consegue?

Ao sentir a excitação do marido completamente evidente e latente à altura do seu baixo-ventre, Chichi alcançou a braguilha da calça dele e desatou-a, continuando a soprar suas palavras:

— Eu sinto seu corpo vibrar, desejando tomar o meu... Acha isso tedioso? — ela o perguntou, agora roçando a pontinha do nariz pela bochecha febril dele até chegar a boca entreaberta. Ele reabriu os olhos, meneando o rosto em negação, fazendo-a sorrir, travessa. — Se houver imprevistos e deixarmos nos guiar por nossas vontades e calor do momento... Será muito mais divertido, não acha?

Ofegando, inebriado pelas sensações de prazer que a exploração das mãos e lábios de Chichi lhe proporcionavam; em um movimento tão instantâneo quanto o teletransporte, o Saiyajin se livrou de todas as peças do corpo e, após deitá-la, cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu, assim, sem poréns, sem pudores, totalmente sem reservas.

As peles arderam em um preliminar desafiadora, os suores escorreram, as mãos passearam pelos ombros, peitos, costas, barrigas, coxas, bundas.

As bocas se beijaram, chuparam, lamberam, sorveram todos os aromas...

...bem, quase todos.

— É uma rapidinha, pode pular essa parte — Chichi disse, agarrando os fios vermelhos do marido e trazendo a boca dele de volta a dela.

Goku riu e, unindo os dedos aos da esposa, ergueu ambos os braços sobre a cabeça dela. O falo rijo subindo-a pelas coxas macias, a glande rosada friccionando os grandes lábios numa lentidão agoniante.

— E quanto ao “imprevistos são mais divertidos”, senhora Son? — ele perguntou rouco, safado. 

— Eu cumpro os desafios à risca e você me serve o cardápio... — ela travou-o sobre si com as coxas e o recebeu, fruída, tenra, suculenta. — À RISCA!

Chichi gritou sendo devorada como um bolo de chocolate banhando a bastante calda de cereja.

Goku a comia tão atrevidamente, elevando-a tão alto que a causou vertigem, passarinhos no útero quando, ao retornar a forma base, ele gozou dentro dela, um jorro longo, intenso e quente; enquanto ela o lambuzava também. Juntos, os dois, completamente melados com suor, suco, sêmen e saliva. 

As respirações descompensadas ecoaram no silêncio da sala, os olhos brilhosos e embriagados se fixaram uns no outro, e Goku não soube se foi ele quem a puxou ou se foi Chichi que girou, acomodando sobre ele como uma felina manhosa.

— Satisfeita, _princesa_?

Ela ergueu o rosto e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

— Ficarei após um banho com o _meu_ Blue... — sugeriu, mordendo sedutoramente o lábio inferior.

— Chi... — ele suspirou, acariciando-a com as pontas do dedo das costas ao bumbum, sorrindo ao senti-la se arrepiar com o toque. — O convite do jantar ainda está de pé? Eu estou morto de fome.

Ela então gargalhou. Se não tivesse feito aquela pergunta, não seria seu Goku, afinal de contas.

_“_ _ **E tudo o que voc**_ _ **ê**_ _ **aprendeu.**_ _ **É**_ _ **simplesmente amar e ser amado...**_ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:  
> ¹Jab — soco rápido e de longo alcance  
> ²Uppercuts — golpes lançados em arcos, de cima para baixo ou lateralmente, com um braço curvado.  
> ─────────────────  
> Sugestões de trilhas sonoras:  
> ¹ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkxj-FBEH1w>
> 
> ² [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeSwSYmipqo&index=3&list=PLZbXA4lyCtqqor6q_gNCraiXTtFjNXi4R](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeSwSYmipqo&index=3&list=PLZbXA4lyCtqqor6q_gNCraiXTtFjNXi4R)


	4. Chapter 4

**SETE RAZÕES**

_“Porque eu preciso que você veja  
Que você é o motiv_o **”**

Azul.

Os lábios de Chichi curvaram-se em um sorriso sutil quando, ao abrir os olhos, descobriu Goku sentado na borda da enorme banheira de hidromassagem, observando-a...

...observando o corpo nu entre a espuma balsâmica de lavanda, com seus orbes azuis, da cor do céu no verão.

Rapidamente, ele se inclinou e acariciou o nariz contra o dela, aspirando o aroma floral deveras apetitoso que tanto o perturbava. O brilho intenso em seu olhar era a prova inegável do desejo que sentia pela esposa. Então, devagar, uniu ambos os lábios antes de morder o lábio inferior de Chichi, seu apetite aumentando exponencialmente. Goku a ouviu soltar um pequeno gemido e deu-a um sorriso lascivo. Se ela não conhecesse o marido tão bem, teria assumido que era a personalidade régia do **Super Saiyajin Deus Super Saiyajin**.

Chichi continuou a beijá-lo, suas mãos vagando ao logo dos braços dele e, embora boa parte de sua energia estivesse se esvaído junto ao God, bloqueou qualquer pensamento de descanso ao puxá-lo para si, para dentro da banheira. A espuma passou a tomar conta de todo o banheiro. A água, que estava cheia, agitou-se com a movimentação dos dois.

A sequência vigorosa dos beijos de Goku a privou completamente de qualquer função cognitiva. O poder que o corpo dele, rígido, exercia sobre o dela, _petit_ , roubou-a a razão, o bom senso, o controle de suas ações e o livre arbítrio, deixando-a a mercê da posse dele.

A confiança que tinha nele e o empoderamento de si mesma, aumentou exponencialmente seus sentidos de entrega. Que consequentemente fez com que suas sensações de prazer também se multiplicassem. Afinal, aos olhos de Chichi, o Saiyajin sempre seria um herói imensamente mais extraordinário do que qualquer um, e não era uma mera metáfora romântica.

— Eu quero transar com você até o amanhecer — Goku sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

A sensualidade natural de sua voz causou uma onda de prazer pulsando através do corpo molhado de Chichi. Ele continuou a explorá-lo com as mãos, proporcionando-a, com cada toque firme, sensações que ela não era capaz de explicar. Sentia-se como se fosse explodir quando ele começou a se concentrar em suas áreas erógenas.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, os sentidos reagindo a todos seus gostos e seus aromas. Sua saliva era doce, restos de chocolate e cereja ainda em sua língua. A doçura se misturava ao salgado de seu suor. O cheiro de lavanda então voltou a encher-lhe as narinas. Limão, o perfume dele. Era a mistura que a assaltava toda vez que faziam amor.

— Goku — Chichi sussurrou entre beijos.

Ele então deixou a boca dela e desceu ao pescoço, beliscando-o com o dente, fazendo-a gargalhar com os raios de ki azulados que concentrava em pontos específicos, os quais conhecia muito bem, do corpo da esposa que a causava cócegas.

— Qual será meu próximo desafio?

**Desafio III**

_Faça uma lista com 7 motivos pelos quais você é apaixonada por mim._

**+200 pontos**

— Qual é o prazo de entrega?

Sentada sobre a cama, Chichi questionou, desviando o olhar do papel alaranjado em suas mãos para Goku, que vinha do banheiro, nu, secando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha, exalando ainda mais o perfume que a hipnotizava.

— Mudei de ideia — ele falou, sentando-se defronte a ela sobre o branco lençol. — Em vez de escrever a lista, quero que você me diga... — Chichi sentiu suas estranhas vibrarem quando o marido pausou a mão direita em sua nuca e deitou-os, lentamente, envolvendo seu corpo com o dele. —... aqui e agora!

Ela franziu o cenho, balançando a cabeça em discordância.

— NÃO! Eu preciso de tempo para pensar!

— Hum... Achava que você já soubesse — ele se afastou, rolando para o lado, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça quando voltou a encará-la. — Será que eu tenho mesmo aquele significado que li na carta? Tive dúvidas agora...

Ela revirou os olhos, praguejando mentalmente com a feição amuada do marido. Pela primeira vez, não conseguira distinguir o teor irônico provocativo nas palavras dele, sentindo um leve rastro de decepção em seu timbre de voz.

— Ah, mozão — Chichi pulou sobre o corpo de Goku e distribuiu beijos ao logo de toda a sua estrutura muscular, de baixo para cima, antes de abraçá-lo e aninhar a cabeça no peito dele. — Eu já te disse. Não há razão! Eu simplesmente te amo, assim, perfeitamente imperfeito!

— Ah, é mesmo? — ele levou uma das mãos na cintura da esposa, e girou, apertando o corpo dela novamente sob o seu. — Não me convenceu. — A outra mão desatou a faixa do robe quimono e o corpo reagiu com um calor crescente, falhando-lhe novamente os sentidos ante o contato de seu peitoral definido sobre os seios de auréolas rosadas de Chichi. — Sei lá, as vezes eu acho que você não me dá o devido va-

— Talvez seja por isso! — ela o cortou de imediato.

“ **1)** Por esse seu jeito ‘fofo’ de me provocar;”

Goku riu e Chichi revirou os olhos. Fato que o divertia, particularmente.

“ **2)** Esse seu bom humor exagerado; **3)** E a apetite...; **4)** A insistência para eu deixar você ir treinar; **5)** E o modo como me irrita fugindo de suas obrigações para ir treinar; **6)** Por ter me concedido todo o amor do mundo em ser mãe do nosso gênio Gohan e do nosso doce Goten; **7)** E sobretudo, por esse sorriso lindamente ensolarado que só você tem...”

Ela docemente sussurrou, quase como um sopro, enquanto as pontas de suas unhas acarinhavam as costas de seu Saiyajin.

— Chi-Chi...

Ele suspirou com profundidade, observando com fascinação as bochechas dela alcançarem um tom suave de rosa.

— Qual foi minha pontuação dessa vez?

Ela o perguntou, amando a sensação da dureza do falo que crescia contra seu baixo-ventre quanto mais carinhosamente ela arranhava, descendo e subindo, a coluna vertebral do marido. Chichi ficou ainda mais animada, sabendo o que estava por vir, todavia, não era puramente um desejo sexual pelos prêmios do cardápio, como vocês devem estar pensando. Era emoção por compartilhar seus sentimentos com ele, o homem a quem amava.

— Du-duzentos... — Goku murmurou com a voz rouquenha, emitindo um gemido abafado ao tentar beijá-la. — Se... Se co-continuar me arranhando e esfregando sua perna na minha como está fazendo agora. Irá perder todos eles... 

— Ah, tudo bem... Eu paro... — Chichi sussurrou com inocência fingida, aproximando a boca da orelha do marido, emitindo um fraco suspiro em seguida. — _...meu_ _Go-ku_...

O suave estalo sensual de seu nome nos lábios de sua princesa, despertou uma força motriz dentro do Saiyajin. E, de repente, já estavam fazendo amor de novo.

Seus movimentos eram num ritmo perfeito, provocando prazeres novos e ao mesmo tempo tão conhecidos, prazeres que o corpo de Chichi não cansava de experimentar nunca, dando-lhe a confirmação de que ela era dele; toda dele, assim, na forma base, sem os bônus das transformações. Esse pensamento por si só fez Goku experimentar coisas que ele nunca sentiu, o prazer esmagando seu corpo. Ele estava confortável, enquanto se movia sobre ela, seus olhos pousados aos de sua princesa, sorrindo.

Ela observou a feição gentil de seu Saiyajin, retribuindo o sorriso dele, e ele não pôde deixar de intensificar seus movimentos, deixando-a saber silenciosamente que ele amava o modo como ela o olhava. Ele queria reafirmar seu amor. Ele queria que ela soubesse que eles se amavam completamente como eram. E Chichi aceitava aquele amor dele, ainda que nunca entendesse a falta de carinho e a falta de consideração que ele às vezes demonstrava.

Eles sabiam que esse amor não era um sacrifício.

Chichi havia aprendido que Goku era capaz de dar afeto tão bem quanto recebê-lo, ao contrário do que todos pensavam.

Os dois fizeram amor literalmente a noite toda, cada um gemendo o nome um do outro a cada clímax alcançado. Para os dois, não era apenas prazer.

Não!

Para eles era um amor que era real, plural e irracional, mas excitante e cheio de aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️ Trilha sonora: [Calum Scott - You Are The Reason ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)


	5. Chapter 5

“ _O tempo pode apagar lembranças de um rosto, um corpo, mas jamais apagará lembranças de pessoas que souberam fazer de pequenos instantes, grandes momentos.”_

— _Paulo Coelho._

⋅

⋅

** LIVRO **

_À beira do lago, sereno e cristalino, a pequenina colhia as flores da relva baixa tranquilamente, cantarolando uma melodia suave, quando ouviu a voz já bem conhecida:_

_— Oi, Chichi. Como vai?_

_Ela piscou três vezes e meneou o rosto de um lado para o outro, devagar. Sempre muito expressiva, era fácil saber quando algo a encantava ou a magoava. Por exemplo, agora, ao ouvir a risada gostosa e divertida dele; Chichi deixou a expressão surpresa transparecer, a boca aberta em um amplo sorriso, os olhos levemente arregalados, enquanto assistia o guri da cauda felpuda soltar da macieira e correr em sua direção._

_— Goku! — exclamou. O tom de voz dela era meigo e carinhoso tal como o olhar. No mundo em que viviam, não era comum que as pessoas se olhassem de maneira tão puramente gentil como a qual eles se olhavam, e, talvez, fosse essa a única conclusão possível: eles pertenciam a um mundo único, solamente deles. — Você veio de longe por minha causa, não foi?_

_— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou e ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso tímido antes de estendê-lo o “buquê” que tinha em mãos._

_— Eu estava colhendo flores para te dá. — Chichi falou e, então, corou, as bochechas queimando em vermelho ao relembrar a primeira vez que o vira..._

_Era outono e, devido ao característico clima seco da época, o fogo que havia caído do céu e tomado a Montanha Fry-Pan se expandiu e tomou também o seu castelo. Goku, então, a convidou a subir em sua nuvem voadora, que parecia um algodão-doce amarelo, e irem até Mestre Kame pegar o Bashou-Sen para apagar o temível fogo. Ela havia lido sobre isso em uma revista..._

_“As pessoas quando se amam vão em coisas chamadas encontros... E-e, depois, elas seguram as mãos umas das outras”..._

_Bem, ele não segurou a mão dela. No entanto, a tocou “lá”, um gesto muito, muito errado. Logo, ela não tinha outra escolha senão torna-se noiva do garoto._

_— Eu tenho certeza que serei uma ótima esposa para você._

_E Goku? O que ele pensava sobre tudo isso?_

_— Esposa?!_

_Oh, céus!_

_Ele estava perdido._

_— O que isso quer dizer?_

_— Aah, não tem graça — ela riu e, “carinhosamente”, empurrou-lhe o ombro. — Toma!_

_— Aaaii!_

_Sem esperar tamanha força, Goku voou alguns metros, batendo as costas no rígido tronco da macieira._

_— Puxa, você é muito forte apesar de parecer ser fraca. — disse, esfregando as próprias costas que ardiam, sentindo-se estranhamente fascinado._

_Minutos atrás, enquanto comia as vermelhas e suculentas maçãs da macieira, ele a observara. O sol brilhava com força, mas seus raios pareciam apenas deixar uma singela carícia na pele pálida de Chichi, iluminando-a e trazendo-a uma sensação morna de bem-estar. Lembrava-se dela cantarolando, do modo como os passos dela pareciam mal tocar a grama ao caminhar, como se ela inteira fosse leve, livre, um ser tão pequeno e frágil que nem um mero inseto pudesse fazer mal – e se ousasse fazer, ele o mataria._

_— Ai, desculpa, eu tô com vergonha._

_Ela, agora, tinha as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto as maçãs, as mãos pousadas no rosto ao desviar o olhar dele._

_Ele riu, mais fascinado ainda, pensando no que pudesse fazer para deixá-la à vontade outra vez, como quando colhia as flores._

_Comida! Claro! Comida sempre o deixava confortável, haveria de funcionar com ela também._

_Assim, Goku levou a mão no interior do gi e pegou uma maçã antes de reaproximar de Chichi._

_— Por que não come isso? — ele pediu, e ela demorou a compreender o significado daquele gesto._

_— É para mim?_

_Ele sorriu, assentindo. A cena que tinha diante de seus olhos era tão... bonita, os olhos dela realmente...; não!, ela inteira!, roubava o brilho de tudo ao redor, era como se a atenção dele só pudesse se voltar a ela, nem sequer reparara que o sol já começava a se pôr na oposta extremidade do lago._

_— Toma — falou, sentindo uma sensação estranha quando, ao pegar a fruta, os dedos dela rasparam levemente nos seus. O toque dela parecia transmitir o calor do sol, e a singela mordida que ela dera na maçã um arrepio gostoso no cangote._

_Goku então pegou outra, dessa vez para ele próprio e, enquanto a devorava, curioso, prestou ainda mais atenção em Chichi. A leve brisa que insistia em brincar com as lisas mechas do cabelo dela, agora, convidava as pétalas rosadas deixarem as flores do chão e entrelaçarem nos fios negros em uma dança lenta. Cada gesto dela era importante, cada sinal na expressão dela contava, até mesmo o movimento da boca ao mastigar trazia um dado importante que ele jamais esqueceria..._

— Chi?! — O tom da voz dele era surpreso, Chichi também viu a confusão na face de Goku ao virar-se para o marido.

Sentada no chão da cozinha, com um baú de madeira sobre o colo, ela segurava o elmo rosado, seus olhos, além de distantes, estavam marejados e sequer havia dado atenção para o cesto _cheinho_ de maçãs fresquinhas que ele acabara de trazer para casa. A primeira reação dela era sempre pegar uma. Observação que fez Goku ficar sério enquanto se sentava ao lado dela. 

— Você está bem? — A preocupação na sua voz era sincera e carregava tantas dúvidas que nem se podia contar.

Chichi levou os lábios aos do marido e, tranquilizando-o, disse:

— Eu acabei de ter uma ideia para a minha próxima tarefa, mozão — riu ao senti-lo da leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior. — Acho que irá gostar.

**Desafio IV**

_Monte uma linha do tempo, como uma retrospectiva do que já vivemos, usando fotos ou qualquer lembrança._

**+500**

Os grossos dedos masculinos percorriam a capa do livro, como se estudasse a textura em alto-relevo das letras prateadas coladas sobre o couro sintético, marrom chocolate.

**Nossas Aventuras**

Quando enfim o abriu, um sorriso brincou em seus lábios ao reconhecer a delineada caligrafia de Chichi.

_“Este é o mais belo romance de todos os tempos. Uma aventura de descobertas, carinho, travessuras e muito amor._

_Este livro é dedicado aos Son, e serve para:_

∙ _Registrar todos os momentos da família;_

∙ _Provar que o amor e o afeto são mais fortes que a distância, diferenças e imprevistos;_

∙ _Demonstrar que quando se acredita realmente, podemos superar todas as dificuldades e encontrar a felicidade..._

_Tanto nos momentos de tristeza – lembre-se deste livro. Analise tudo o que já passamos e reviva as coisas boas._

_Quanto nos momentos de alegria – deposite mais belos sentimentos neste romance._

_A verdadeira felicidade está nessas coisas simples da vida!_

_Divirta-se!”_

A cada nova folha, encorpada e amarelada, uma nova foto levava Goku para o momento exato em que fora tirada, fazendo o Saiyajin vivenciá-lo novamente...

_Naquela madrugada, um estranho barulho, vindo da cozinha, despertara a atenção do casal._

_Os olhos se ajustaram à falta de luz e, como dois ninjas, misturando-se nas sombras, eles tiveram que reprimir as risadas quando a ameaça se revelou no escuro: uma cauda, oscilando animadamente no ar, e dois pezinhos, erguidos nas pontinhas dos dedos rechonchudos, “escondidos” atrás da porta da geladeira aberta. Goku e Chichi se olharam, como se, telepaticamente, arquitetassem um plano para pegar o “gatuno”._

_— Melhor você correr, seu macaquinho ladrão, porque eu não costumo perdoar quem pega da minha coomiidaa!_

_— AAAH — o pequenino gritou em tom de pânico, assustado._

_Apenas uma discreta silhueta podia ser vista através do brando brilho da lua, que invadia a casa pelas janelas, quando ele passou por entre as pernas do pai e correu em direção a sala._

_— Maamaãe! — O pequeno gritou ao vê-la, assim que a luz do ambiente se acendera. — Me ajuudaa... Ele quer me pegar — pediu, agarrando-se as pernas da mulher que não conseguia controlar o riso._

_— Pare de rir mamãe! Faça alguma coisa! Eu sou seu único filho, é seu dever me proteger!_

_Mas, ela não parava de gargalhar. O que era tão engraçado, afinal?_

_— Não adianta se esconder, seu ladrãozinho._

_Os cabelos espetados do pai vieram à vista quando o pequeno rosnou, mostrando as “presas de leite”, e fez menção a garras com os dedinhos das mãos – uma tentativa hilariante fofa de aparentar-se intimidador. Não adiantou. Pois, Goku pegou seu macaquinho, segurando-o pela extensão da cauda, castigando-o, com a ajuda da mamãe, enchendo-lhe de cosquinhas e dando-lhe muitos beijinhos._

⋅

⋅

_Horas antes..._

— E..., é esta a história por trás dessa foto... — disse Gohan, esboçando um amplo sorriso ao colar a fotografia na página envelhecida do livro.

— Lembra dessa? — Goten perguntou, fazendo uma careta hilária para o irmão ao emendar. — Nós tiramos antes da nossa tentativa frustrada de ensinar o papai a jogar xadrez...

_Em movimentos acrobáticos, leves e ágeis, o minisaiyajin desviava dos golpes vorazes do pai, deixando bombas sutis de Ki ao tocar o solo gramado._

_Era um treino para aprimorar as técnicas marciais do pequeno, sendo assim, voar e usar as transformações estavam proibidas._

_Rolando, saltando, esquivando de golpes cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes, delineando rastros labirínticos para encurralar seu oponente, o minisaiyajin saltou, realizando uma estrelinha. Numa invasiva surpresa, efetuou uma rasteira no mais velho. As bombas explodiram, sucessivamente, cegando o pequeno com o intenso clarão alaranjado. Agora, pego de surpresa, ele estava preso em um mata-leão aplicado pelo pai._

_— Não é justo! — Goten exclamou quando Goku o soltou, dando a luta por encerrada. A testa frangida era um sinal claro de aborrecimento. — Você disse que se eu deixasse os explosivos de ki em trilha circular, meu adversário não conseguiria escapar. Eu fiz certinho, papai! E mesmo assim, você nem foi atingido!_

_O Son mais velho riu, bagunçando os cabelos de seu “mini-me” com a mão._

_— Eu também disse que era necessário prever os movimentos do oponente!_

_— Lembra quando a mamãe nos ensinou a jogar xadrez? — Gohan se pronunciou, entregando uma squeeze vermelha, com a logo da corporação cápsula, para o irmão e outra para o pai. — Nas artes marciais é igual. Não basta saber mover as peças na direção certa, é preciso antecipar as jogadas do adversário e aturdi-lo com uma falha proposital._

_— É! — Mal-humorado, o minisaiyajin encarou o pai, lançando-o um olhar recriminador. — Mas no xadrez, meu adversário não trapaceia com o teletransporte!_

_— Hum... Xadrez... — Curioso, Goku arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, pousando ambas as mãos na cintura. — Que tipo de jogo é isso?_

_Gohan esboçou um sorriso leve e desviou os orbes negros para o irmão._

_— Goten, que tal uma partida de xadrez para sua revanche contra o papai?_

— E até hoje eu não consigo entender esse tal de xadrez — Goku disse baixinho, fechando o livro e pousando-o sobre a toalha quadriculada, onde estava sentado na posição de lótus. 

Chichi riu, engasgando com o líquido bordô da taça de vidro que detinha nos lábios ao lembrar de seus meninos tentando ensinar o pai a jogar xadrez. Gohan explicava cada movimento com calma, sem parecer se incomodar com a confusão quase infantil do mais velho. Goten, por sua vez, já sem paciência, preferiu trocar a revanche no xadrez pelo _joquempô_.

— Sinceramente, não entendo porque o comparam com artes marciais — Goku manifestou sua indignação, observando a mulher virar todo o suco de frutas vermelhas de uma vez, e trocar o cálice translúcido por bolinhos de arroz.

Os cabelos escuros estavam soltos, bagunçados e flutuantes sob o embravecido vento do entardecer. Raras eram as vezes que ela os deixava livres, como se os usasse para provocá-lo. Não negava, gostava disso, envaidecia-o perceber que era o único a compartilhar os momentos íntimos dela. Agora, ela estendia um bolinho para ele, que abrira a boca, aceitando-o e, enquanto ainda o mastigava, concluiu:

— É chato!

Chichi riu e repousou a cabeça no ombro do marido, suspirando:

— Espero que não tenha se importado por eu ter tido ajuda dos nossos meninos nesse desafio.

Goku sentiu os dedos quentes da esposa brincarem com os seus e encostou a cabeça na dela, deixando os olhos vagarem no lago a sua frente enquanto, baixinho, dizia:

— Não seria nossa linha do tempo sem eles...

A água cristalina refletia as cores do pôr do sol e das árvores na margem a sua volta, causando fascínio no Saiyajin. Sentia-se como se de alguma forma pertencesse aquele cenário paradisíaco.

— ... Gohan e Goten são partes de nós, e eu aprendo muito com nossos meninos...

Ele continuou a divagar, agora, fechando os olhos. O aroma era delicioso e trazia lembranças olfativas que o transportava para a adolescência, para seus “encontros”. A suavidade do perfume da esposa, misturando-se ao frescor das frutas e dos quitutes daquele piquenique a dois, proporcionava-o uma contemplação tão simples, uma paz de espírito memorável. Se seguisse o cardápio que montara, era para estar na forma God, contudo, embora Chichi já aceitasse seu sangue Saiyajin e muitas vezes pedisse para usar as transformações em um momento mais “ousado”, resolvera atender o pedido dela de permanecer em seu estado normal.

Bem, preferia assim. Afinal, agiria do mesmo modo se fosse o contrário.

Ele podia não compreender todas as coisas difíceis da vida, mas agora entendia o porquê de ser ela, o porquê de ela ser a mulher ideal para ele. O instinto era mais eficaz do que a difícil razão, no fim das contas. Seu coração a escolheu, e era ele, sempre, o seu melhor guia.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho na criação deles, _princesa_.

Chichi sorriu e aprumou a postura para olhá-lo. Então, em silêncio, ela pousou ambas as mãos, uma em cada lado do rosto do marido, e o beijou. 

Ao som do canto dos pássaros, os corpos se tornaram um só; as línguas dançaram em perfeita sincronia; o sangue em suas veias pulsara em ebulição.

Era sempre uma sensação nova quando se beijavam.

Chichi amava cada um dos beijos de seu Goku, eram deliciosos, sedutores e bem executados.

Ele também amava o jeito como ela o beijava, lento e profundo, explorando sua boca com a língua, devagar e implacavelmente. 

— Chi...

Goku murmurou entre um beijo e outro, mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior da mulher, satisfeito por ainda lhe roubar o fôlego e perceber que ela obtinha o mesmo poder sobre si.

— O que acha de fazermos uma menininha?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A primeira lembrança foi inspirada nessa cena: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJINs6NuOJw>  
> E no mangá, capítulos do 11 ao 15.


	6. Chapter 6

**ME CONCEDE ESSA DANÇA?**

Primeiro, ele tirou a capa.

Depois, o turbante. Pendurou-os no pequeno gancho que havia na parede do quarto infantil e, posicionando-se no centro do cômodo colorido, localizou os brilhosos olhos da pequenina do macacão rosado.

— Preparada, Pan? — perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

— SIM, PICOYO! 

Energicamente, a minisaiyajin ergueu os bracinhos para o alto, então, o Namekuseijin ativou pelo dispositivo móvel a música.

_“ **É um tipo de magia** ”_

Queen.

Como ele amava ouvir a inigualável voz de Fred Mercury...

_“ **É um tipo de magia**_

**_Um tipo de magia_ ** _”_

A melodia tão conhecida, era rápida e pujante, a vibração tomando-lhe cada centímetro do corpo e, de repente, suas pernas acompanharam a enérgica batida, os pés opondo-se contra o chão de madeira enquanto os braços golpeavam o ar.

_"_ **_Um sonho, uma alma, um prêmio_ **

**_Um objetivo, uma boa olhada no que deve ser_ **

_**É um tipo de magia** _

**_Um facho de luz que mostra o caminho_ **

**_Nenhum mortal pode ganhar este dia_ **

**_É um tipo de magia_ **

**_O sino que toca em sua mente_ **

**_É um desafio às portas do tempo_ ** _”_

Seu orgulho impedia de admitir, mas dançar fazia bem a Piccolo, como quando meditava e sua consciência se expandia para além do corpo físico. Todavia, ao contrário da meditação, a dança era sua forma de expurgar os sentimentos de maneira mais sincera e, aos olhos de Pan, divertida possível. A melodia forte agia como um entorpecente, invadia seus ouvidos e enviava um comando ao cérebro, levando-o para bem longe do bom senso, mas, ainda sim, capaz de imaginar o quão tolo parecia ao agitar-se pelo quarto, sendo imitado por uma bebê Saiyajin.

_“_ **_É um tipo de magia?_ **

**_Só pode haver um_ **

**_Essa fúria que dura milhares de anos_ **

**_Breve terminará_ **

**_Esta chama que queima em mim_ **

**_Estou ouvindo harmonias secretas_ **

**_É um tipo de magia_ ** _”_

Tão imerso na música, ele não percebeu que estava sendo observado.

Escorada com a lateral do corpo no batente da porta, a mulher lamentou não conseguir ver-lhe a expressão, apenas as costas, mas podia supor pela maneira como ele balançava o corpo, como os braços e os pés moviam-se, agitando-se um pouco mais nos clímaces, ou deixando o chão nos trechos mais acelerados da guitarra e da bateria.

_“ **O sino que toca em sua mente**_

**_É um desafio às portas do tempo_ **

**_É um tipo de magia_ **

**_É um tipo de magia_ **

**_Uma fúria que dura milhares de anos_ **

**_Em breve, em breve será_ **

**_Breve terminará..._ ** _”_

— Quando Gohan comentou a respeito de seu gosto apurado por músicas... Juro. Eu não acreditei!

— Vo-vó!

O namekuseijin parou quase de imediato, endireitando a postura e desviando a atenção para a mulher de amarelo, que estendia os braços para pegar a neta no colo, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— Perdão?! — Ele pigarreou, de volta à realidade, a fria consciência de que não deveria ter se deixado levar tanto.

— Eu preciso de um favorzinho seu — Chichi falou, entretida com sua Panzukinha, se remexendo de euforia em seus braços por ter ganhado dois _cookies_ de chocolate da vovó.

Piccolo cruzou os braços, desconfiado. A julgar por todas as vezes que ouvira tais palavras – principalmente vindas dela –, uma parte de sua consciência dizia que seria usado de lacaio. O que havia com as pessoas, afinal? Seria tão difícil compreender que ele NÃO ERA UM DESOCUPADO?!

— Desde que não seja para acompanhá-la às compras... — fez uma breve pausa, fintando Chichi que sorrira um pouco mais, negando com um sutil maneio de cabeça. — Então... No que posso ajudá-la?

**DESAFIO V**

_Prepare uma trilha sonora da nossa história. Coloque as músicas que fazem você se lembrar de mim e dos nossos momentos._

_Ps: Quero ouvi-la juntinho de você. Seja criativa na escolha do cenário!_

**+400**

— Maldição!

No instante em que sentira um vento gélido lhe despentear os cabelos e gotas pesadas de chuva caindo em sua cabeça, Chichi praguejou a todos os deuses que conhecia.

Chovia intensamente em Monte Paozu, e a noite romântica que havia organizado de queijos e vinhos à luz do luar, acabara de naufragar, literalmente.

Ela precisava criar um plano B. Rápido! Pois, com os trovões que soavam cada vez mais alto, Goku logo sairia do banho.

Pensativa, ela andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha. A saia rosada de tecido leve e maleável, arrastava pelo assoalho de madeira enquanto os cabelos, parcialmente úmidos, eram presos em um desmazelado coque lateral. De repente, ela parou, alguns fios negros caíram-lhe a face, e seus olhos, destacados pelos longos cílios, brilharam de esperança ao pousarem no comunicador redondo sobre a mesa...

“Whis”!

⋅

— Qual a ocasião especial, minha _pequerrucha_?

— Jantar dançante à luz de velas.

No momento que as palavras ecoaram dos lábios de Chichi, uma explosão de luz tomou conta de todo o seu quarto. Uma luz ofuscante, que não a permitiu enxergar um palmo diante de seus olhos.

E, tão logo, a luz se desmanchou no ar, revelando a “nova decoração da suíte”. Os móveis haviam sumido; no chão, almofadas _futon_ rodeavam dois recipientes, que pareciam dois miúdos caldeirões; e utensílios de porcelana com diversos tipos de carnes e frutas picadas em cubinhos, além de um par de taças e uma garrafa de vinho. 

— Que tal fondue à meia luz? Acho tão chique!

Os olhos escuros de Chichi sorriram junto com o curvar dos lábios avermelhados e, num impulso, pulou, agarrando-se no pescoço do anjo esquio de cabelos prateados. 

— Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

— Oh, nossa!

Com um cuidado em demasia, antes que, ( _Zen’oh o livre!)_ ; pudesse sentir os lábios da senhora Son em sua face, Whis a afastara pelos ombros, para em seguida dizer:

— O sol é o contrafeito dessa mag-

Neste momento, o barulho de chuveiro ligado, vindo do banheiro, cessou.

— Ops, melhor eu ir, antes que seu ‘ _mo-zão’_ apareça e descubra minha ajudinha...

— Espera, tem mais uma coisa...

Antes que o anjo pudesse partir, Chichi pediu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem em vermelho.

— E-eu sei que você não é médico, maas... — ela coçou a cabeça, tentando não o olhar diretamente nos olhos violetas. — A-acha que é possível e-eu engravidar de novo? Di-digo... na minha idade... n-não é muito perigoso?!

— Hum... — Instigado, Whis ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, levando o indicador aos lábios. — Interessante...

⋅

⋅

“ ** _Meticulosa e precisa_**

**_Ela é uma rainha matadora_ **

**_Pólvora, gelatina_ **

**_Dinamite com raio laser_ **

**_É garantia de explodir sua mente_ **

**_A qualquer hora_ **

**_Recomendado a qualquer preço_ **

**_Um insaciável apetite_ **

_**Quer experimentar?** ”_

Assim que saiu do banheiro, junto a uma nuvem de vapor, Goku sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao ver a esposa, de costas para ele, balançando os quadris simultaneamente ao tempo da música, _Killer Queen_ , que ecoava pelo quarto à meia luz. As mãos delicadas deslizavam pelas curvas bem desenhadas, como se o dissesse:

“ _Eu sou deliciosa, não sou_?”

A boca masculina aguou ao recordar do sabor dela, recordara tanto que os pensamentos chegavam a ser obscenos.

_“Ah, você é mesmo de tirar o fôlego, princesa.”_

Chichi era graciosa, expressiva, sedutora no papel que ali desempenhava apenas para ele. Os olhos masculinos acompanharam a cinesia do corpo _petit,_ fascinados. A luz bruxuleante fabricada pelas chamas das velas, lançava um brilho vermelho alaranjando na roupa que ela usava. O conjunto todo trazia delicadeza e empoderamento, o _bodysuit_ era rosa quartzo, cavado, as alças finas passavam pelos ombros leitosos e desciam pelas costas nuas até a cintura, velada pela saia fechada por duas tiras finas enlaçadas _._

Hipnotizado pelas nuances de cada gesto da mulher, Goku sentia-se quente, um formigamento elétrico tomando-lhe o corpo, penetrando cada fibra de seus músculos, e, de repente, faíscas despontaram a sua volta.

Oh, merda! Seu Ki já estava saindo do controle.

_“ **Imediatamente ela está disposta**_

**_Brincalhona como uma gatinha_ **

**_E depois momentaneamente sem ação_ **

**_Temporariamente sem gasolina_ **

**_Para te deixar completamente maluco, maluco_ **

**_Ela está aí pra te pegar_ ** _”_

Quando, ainda rebolando, Chichi o olhou por cima dos ombros, mordendo sedutoramente o lábio inferior, Goku continuava lá, estático no vão da porta, sentindo seu Ki se concentrar todinho na região da pélvis. Bastou ela desviar o olhar para cintura e desenrolar a fita da saia, que lhe caiu os pés desnudos, revelando-o que o _body_ vincava gostosamente entre os montes robustos da anca feminina; para que sua ereção manifestasse, com todo o esplendor de um enérgico garanhão Saiyajin.

_“_ **_Ela é uma rainha matadora_ **

**_Gelatina, pólvora_ **

**_Dinamite com raio laser_ **

**_É garantia de explodir sua mente_ **

**_A qualquer hora_ ** _”_

Os olhares voltaram a se cruzar. Um estalo áspero como um _raio ondulante_ arrebentou na paisagem escura além da janela e Chichi girou de frente antes que o estrondo profundo do trovão eclipsasse as notas musicais, seguindo os _rasgos de energia dos relâmpagos_.

Ela então riu para a aparência vigente do marido.

Ele estava sério, o cabelo loiro, bagunçado para cima com algumas mechas caindo-lhe a testa, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga. E Chichi se perguntara, como ele não queria que ela o achasse um rebelde com todo aquele ar de vilania que o **Super Saiyajin II** emanava.

Percebendo o escrutínio dela, um brilho predador reluziu nos olhos verdes. Goku sentiu o sorriso lascivo contrair o canto direito dos lábios. E, antes que sequer pensasse em se mover, viu Chichi estende-lhe o braço direito.

— Vem, mozão! Dança comigo — o pedido saíra num sopro, quase inaudível.

Goku não desviou o olhar, inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios e, segurando a mão dela, aproximou-se.

— Você sabe que eu sou péssimo nisso, não é? — ele perguntou e Chichi riu quando sentira os lábios quentes do marido deslizarem por seus ombros, dando-lhe tempo para o repreender antes de retirá-la as alças finas do _body_ , mas ela não fez; fechou os olhos enquanto, com os dentes, ele a despira completamente.

A conexão em sua mente era muito forte para resistir, e Goku a provou, lambeu e mordeu, tanto para ouvi-la suspirar de prazer quanto para sentir a carne macia arder tão docemente sob seus dentes.

**_“Quer experimentar?_ **

**_Você quer experimentar!_ ** _”_

A música terminou, os olhos de Chichi se abriram lentamente encontrando os de Goku, e, pela primeira vez, ela não recuou diante dos orbes esverdeados.

Nenhuma palavra fora dita, por um instante, as respirações eram o único som que repercutira entre aquelas paredes.

Ela estava na ponta dos pés, mas a altura ainda não se igualava a de seu Goku; os braços passando-lhe pelo pescoço à medida que ele inclinava o rosto, mesclando ambos os hálitos.

Chichi não era hipócrita, a claridade do Super Saiyajin a perturbava, entanto, aquilo era tão sexy...

A boca dele próxima a sua enquanto os raios passeavam por sua pele, causando-a arrepios gostosos com a eletricidade. E quando os lábios se encontraram a nova melodia fê-los se afastarem brevemente, e então, rirem, embaraçados. 

_“ **Eu nasci para te amar**_

**_Com cada batida do meu coração_ **

**_Sim, eu nasci para cuidar de você_ **

**_Todos os dias..._ ** _”_

— Relaxa e move o corpo junto ao meu — Chichi sussurrou, a boca raspando o pescoço e subindo para o ouvido do marido. 

A música não era lenta, nem sensual; era agitada e não convinha dançar de rosto colado, mas reforço a dizer: eles viviam em um mundo particular deles, presos apenas na letra, distantes da melodia original.

Chichi rebolava os quadris contra o corpo de Goku, conduzindo-o enquanto os dedos afundavam nos fios loiros e trazia o rosto dele para mais perto, as testas coladas. A respiração dela acariciava a face do Saiyajin, e ele semicerrou os olhos à medida que não só se concentrava em acompanhar os movimentos da esposa, como também sentir cada parte do corpo miúdo que se friccionava no seu. Era quente, o atrito o fazia se arrepiar e aumentava seu desejo de puxá-la ainda mais para si. Aquilo era quase uma tortura. 

— Isso não é tão fácil (...)

Goku mordeu a própria língua para não dizer o verdadeiro motivo e estragar o clima.

_“(...) com você nua se esfregando em mim, e meu pau insuportavelmente duro, ansiando fodê-la”._

Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertarem seus quadris com possessividade e ergueu levemente o rosto para prender os olhos nos dele.

— Claro que é! — exclamou. — Dançar é como...

— Lutar?! — ele arqueou a sobrancelha e viu Chichi menear a cabeça e tentar disfarçar o leve rubor que colorira a face.

— Eu prefiro compará-la a fazer sexo...

Goku franziu o cenho sem entender. E, antes que ele perguntasse o porquê, ela o beijou.

Honestamente, o Saiyajin, às vezes, só funcionava na prática.

_“_ **_Você é a única para mim_ **

**_Eu sou o homem (mulher) para você_ **

**_Você foi feita para mim_ **

**_Você é o meu êxtase_ **

**_Se me fosse dada qualquer oportunidade_ **

**_Eu mataria pelo seu amor_ ** _”_

Era tão bom a forma como ele apertava seu corpo, Goku não era delicado ou sutil; não! Chichi sentia as mãos dele a explorando, os dedos da mão direita, agora, pressionando seu bumbum, o calor de seus seios junto ao peitoral dele, enquanto as línguas se enlaçavam seguindo as notas da música. A boca dele era quente, molhada. O beijo forte, fazia seu interior explodir feito fogos de artifício. E ela desejou que a sensação durasse a vida inteira.

_“_ **_Então se arrisque comigo_ **

**_Me deixe namorar com você_ **

**_Eu estou preso em um sonho_ **

**_E meu sonho se tornou realidade_ **

**_É tão difícil de acreditar_ **

**_Que isso esteja acontecendo comigo_ **

**_Um sentimento maravilhoso me dominando_ ** _”_

Goku recuou, permitindo a ambos uma respiração necessária. Os lábios ainda sobrepostos.

Arfando, ele viu um sorriso vitorioso brindar a face feminina, enquanto Chichi ondulava os quadris devagar, numa dança sensual que o Saiyajin nem percebia que estava acompanhando.

Havia uma tensão nada fina entre os dois, a falta de distância dos corpos nus não só os deixava mais quentes como fazia o cérebro associar com algo a mais, e ele enfim entendeu o motivo da esposa associar a dança ao sexo.

— Viu? Está dançando... — Chichi sussurrou, sugando o lábio inferior de Goku, e o ouviu rir baixo. 

— Tenho uma ótima parceira.

— De fato — ela riu, e Goku acariciou o rosto dela com a pontinha do nariz antes que voltasse a selar os lábios em uma sequência de leves selinhos.

— Mas, arrisco dizer que também é como lutar.

Chichi ouviu o timbre de voz vibrar sedutor contra seus lábios e sentiu-se excitada, conseguia perceber a umidade que se acumulava em seu núcleo, começa-lhe a escorrer numa linha sutil pelo interior das coxas.

— Ah, é? — ela jogou brevemente a negra cabeleira para o lado, as unhas um pouco compridas arranhando os bíceps do marido, e sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente, enganchou a perna direita na cintura bem vincada dele. — Se importa de treinar comigo?

— Absolutamente não!

Ele sorriu de canto e, sem perder tempo, impulsionou o corpo sobre o dela rudemente, muito rudemente, contra as almofadas no chão.

Os relâmpagos inflamaram – tanto no exterior quanto no interior da suíte –, e, com o tronco apoiado pelas palmas das mãos, como se fizesse flexões; Goku viu, e sentiu, Chichi estremecer sob si; as pernas torneadas se contorcerem enlaçadas em sua cintura; as unhas arranharem seu pescoço e suas costas, implorando por mais, choramingando seu nome em acorde aos trovões zangados. Alguns fios negros grudavam na pele leitosa, reluzente pelo suor, a boca entreaberta, as pestanas cintilando, as bochechas coradas, enquanto ele mexia os quadris devagar, deslizando a ereção contra o núcleo feminino quase suavemente, num ritmo que sabia que a deixava ainda mais molhada.

_Céus_ , a maneira como ela o apertava, contraindo e relaxando, era uma obscenidade maravilhosa...

E ele a amava mais que tudo no mundo.

— Diga-me, Chi — Goku pediu num sopro, quase sem querer. — Você é feliz comigo, não é?

Rindo suavemente da pergunta dele, Chichi deslizou os dedos pelo abdômen do _seu_ homem, cheio de músculos, até o peitoral, em uma carícia que demostrava desejo pela rigidez física e afeto pela essência inalterada dele.

— Sim, meu amor, eu sou feliz. Principalmente, tendo você do meu lado.

Ela respondeu e então girou de modo que agora estava montada sobre ele. Era mais profundo nessa posição, mais cortante, mais aveludado...

Ah...

Era tudo demais...

Tempestade, raios, trovões, Queen...

O sexo.

Eles se amaram forte naquela noite, rindo e brincando com o corpo um do outro, banhados a _vinho e bastante calda de chocolate_. Uma harmonização inusitada, mas surpreendentemente saborosa...

Como _Goku e Chichi_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ [It's a kind of magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p_1QSUsbsM)  
> ² [I was born to love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fna56a_r41s)   
> ³ [Killer Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZBtPf7FOoM)  
> Eu fiz uma playlist no spotify da fanfic, caso alguém se interesse, eis o link:  
> [Playlist Prova de Fogo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zZ9xptTrTNJeg4dlwJLvI?si=NNiToCZHQsmV5s57mVKyaw)


	7. Chapter 7

** LEMBRANÇAS DAQUELA LUA! **

_“_ **_Eu só quero te mostrar o quanto eu te admiro  
Quero te mostrar o quanto me dedico a você  
Quero te mostrar o quanto vou ser sempre verdadeira  
Quero te mostrar o quanto você faz sua garota se sentir bem  
Quero te mostrar o quanto você é compreensivo_ ** _”_

_Aquele era um daqueles dias em que eu já acordava com uma vontade absurda de puxão de cabelo e mordida no canto interno da coxa; querendo ao fim do dia, ou da noite, me sentir dolorida de amor e, claro, de muito, muito tesão!_

_Desejava transar..._

_Não!_

_Ser devorada..._

_Isso!_

_Desejava ser devorada, inteiramente, por MEU SAIYAJIN, MEU MOZÃO, MEU HOMEM, MEU GOKU, seja lá como você queira ser chamado._

_“_ **_Quero te mostrar o quanto eu valorizo o que você diz  
Você não é só fiel, é também paciente comigo, querido  
Quero te mostrar o quanto eu me preocupo com seu coração  
Quero te mostrar o quanto eu odeio quando estamos separados  
Quero te mostrar até que você esteja inteiramente comigo  
Quero manter isso pra sempre do jeito que está  
Pra que você nunca possa dizer como costumava ser_ ** _”_

_Deitada na cama, imaginei como seria se você, em vez de estar em um planeta ou canto qualquer, treinando; estivesse ali, ocupando o seu lugar de direito ao meu lado; no sexo matinal e extremamente gostoso que, com certeza, estaríamos fazendo... ...E, de repente, estava imersa em meus devaneios com o meu “obelisco” de desejo..._

_“_ **_Amar você é o que realmente está sempre na minha cabeça  
E eu não consigo evitar de pensar nisso dia e noite  
Eu quero fazer esse corpo dançar  
Sente-se e assista_ ** _”_

_“Despertei”, toda melada e com a respiração pesada. Então, me levantei e, na ponta dos pés, caminhei até o banheiro; precisava de um banho... ...frio?! Não! Preferi quente, da mesma temperatura que seu corpo sempre me deixa._

_Aproveitei que Goten passou a noite na casa de Gohan, e coloquei Beyoncé para tocar, Dance for you – que você está ouvindo neste momento –; descobrindo pelo rádio relógio, na bancada da pia, que dia era: Quatorze de Outubro. Gargalhei comigo mesma, entendendo tudo. Talvez, a libido desta terráquea também sofra interferência da **Lua Vermelha**._

_“_ **_Hoje à noite eu vou dançar pra você  
Hoje à noite eu vou dançar pra você  
Hoje à noite eu vou colocar meu corpo no seu corpo  
Garoto, eu adoro quando você me assiste  
Hoje à noite vai ser demais_ ** _”_

_Sai do banho e, dançando nua por nossa suíte, enquanto escolhia o traje para ser caçada por você naquela tão esperada noite, relembrei de nós dois no termas da Corporação Cápsula na última **Lua de Sangue**. Lembrei do jeito como você escorregou a ponta dos dedos ao longo da minha coluna vertebral e apalpou minha bunda com a firmeza de quem sabe exatamente do que, e como, eu gosto._

_Você é incrível!_

_Fechei os olhos por um segundo, sentindo o arrepio subir através do meu corpo como se suas mãos estivessem o amassando, os dedos procurando por meu gosto..._

_“Esta deliciosamente encharcada, Chi...”_

_Você sussurrou nos meus ouvidos, mordiscando-o em seguida. Meu brinco de pérola caiu na água e, de repente, minhas pálpebras se abriram, afastando a calorosa sensação do seu tato no meu. Suspirei, frustrada; e, então, pelo meu reflexo no espelho, vi que meus mamilos estavam rígidos, toquei-os, passando os dedos nas auréolas rosadas, descendo e acariciando todo meu corpo e, outra vez, uma lembrança surgiu em minha mente. Das suas invasões em meus banhos depois de uma briga, do jeito silencioso de como você chega por trás de mim, me reivindica para junto do seu corpo, perfeitamente trincado, e, enquanto a água escaldante cai sobre nós, sua boca acaricia meu pescoço e suas habilidosas mãos meus... ,ou melhor... "seus" peitos._

_Um gemido satisfeito escapou da minha garganta quando imaginei você enrolando a mão em meus cabelos e me girando para me beijar, sedento, como quem encontra uma fonte no meio do deserto e precisa urgentemente se saciar._

_“_ **_Eu vou dançar no meu amor, dançar, dançar no meu amor  
Remexer no meu amor, remexer, remexer no meu amor  
Baby, me deixa colocar meu corpo no seu corpo  
Prometa que vai não contar a ninguém  
Porque vai ser demais_ ** _”_

_O quê? Quer se telestransportar até a mim? Agora não, mozão... ...Eu ainda nem cheguei na melhor parte. Prometo que valerá a pena._

_“ **Você nunca vai precisar de duas, porque vou ser sua número 1  
As outras garotas são superficiais  
Mas eu sei que você sabe que eu sou única  
É por isso que eu sou apaixonada por você  
Porque posso reconhecer que você sabe disso  
É por isso que estou fazendo isso de novo  
Mostrando isso de novo  
Dizendo isso de novo**”_

_Bem, não sei se você lembra, mas optei por usar apenas uma lingerie de renda transparente cor de lavanda, que por coincidência, ou não, é o aroma do meu hidratante, o qual você adora. Aliás, você chegou no quarto no instante exato em que eu, deitada na nossa cama, o passava pelo corpo._

_—“Posso?”_

_Você estendeu a mão, com aquele olhar **Super Saiyajin III** , que fez meus sentidos se perderem por alguns segundos até eu te entregar o recipiente._

_Após derramar uma quantidade considerável de creme nas mãos, você as deslizou por minhas pernas, fazendo-as se arrepiarem no primeiro contato, elétrico, por causa dos raios de ki que emanavam de seu corpo._

_— “Devo fazer mais suave ou mais forte?”_

_Você perguntou e eu inspirei profundamente, soltando o ar em surpresa e deleite quando senti suas mãos mergulharem para minhas coxas._

_Você não faz ideia do quanto aquilo era bom._

_— Um pouco mais forte._

_Pedi e fechei os olhos, sem qualquer resistência pelo modo firme como você me tocava. Suas mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente em minhas curvas com uma ordem e ritmo próprios. Seus dedos massageavam minha pele, de cima para baixo, do profundo para o superficial, me proporcionando uma sensação de alívio e prazer._

_— Ah..._

_Ergui minimamente meu quadril quando uma de suas mãos subiram para minha virilha e seus dedos pareciam brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha, pedindo permissão para invadi-la._

_— “Posso?”_

_— Por favor..._

_“_ **_Essa é pela época em que você me dava flores  
Pelo mundo que é nosso  
Pela luz da lua, pelo poder do amor_ **

**_E você sabe que eu nunca vou desistir de você  
E quero dizer obrigada caso eu não tenha agradecido o suficiente  
Uma mulher na rua e uma louca no você sabe o quê  
Sente-se, sente-se  
Isso é uma prévia do show  
Papai, você sabe o que vai acontecer_ **

**_Amar você é o que realmente está sempre na minha cabeça_ ** _”_

_— Goku, ainda não..._

_Choraminguei quando seus dedos deixaram meu núcleo e deslizaram para fora da minha calcinha. Então, sem que eu esperasse, senti sua língua traçando meus lábios até sua boca se fechar sobre a minha, me provando com uma necessidade alucinante._

_Eu ainda, sempre, sou capaz de sentir o frescor cítrico do viciante mel silvestre que é o sabor do meu **ouriço dourado**._

_Forte e áspero, contrastante com a minha forma delicada de retribuição, você se deitou, cobrindo meu corpo com o seu, e após uma exploração minuciosa no interior da minha boca, você sussurrou, ainda com os lábios colados aos meus:_

_— “Deita de bruços, quero dá um jeito nas suas costas agora.”_

_Amor, uma dica: preliminares são fundamentais, mas em excesso é tortura!_

_Girei, ajeitei os travesseiros sob minha cabeça e olhei por cima dos ombros, te encarando enquanto empinava meu quadril, estrategicamente de quatro, para que pudesse ver um sorriso lascivo aflorar em sua face._

_— “Puta que pariu, Chichi! Sua bunda já é gostosa, nessa posição ent-”_

_— Está esperando o que para prová-la?_

_“_ **_Eu vou aproveitar este momento  
Pra mostrar o quanto você é importante pra mim  
Porque você é tudo que eu preciso  
Dinheiro nenhum pode enfatizar ou descrever  
O amor que está nas entrelinhas  
Garoto, olhe nos meus olhos  
Quando eu te toco  
Isto está além do sexo  
Estou viciada em você  
Se isso for verdadeiro, então você sabe como me sinto_ ** _”_

_O som de tecido rasgando invadiu meus ouvidos seguido do estalo de sua mão contra a carne do meu bumbum. Meu corpo estremeceu, meu interior queimou, meus dedos agarraram o branquíssimo lençol da cama e eu fui incapaz de conter o grito quando senti sua língua, quente e úmida, penetrando em meu núcleo abundantemente encharcado, por você e, somente, para você..._

_Oh, Lua Sangrenta!_

_Abençoada seja!_

**DESAFIO VI**

_Escreva uma carta sexy, pensando em mim. Pode ser relembrando uma noite nossa ou imaginando uma. Escreva suas fantasias sexuais e posições que mais lhe excitam. Ah, não vem bancar de santa não porque eu sei que você pensa em sexo. E pode tirar esse pensamento da cabeça, dizendo que eu sou um safado... Se bem que, eu sou mesmo, e, pelos seus gemidos, você gosta desse meu lado, ooh, e como gosta...  
Solte sua imaginação._

**+600**

— Se insiste em dizer que meu desejo sexual por você só se intensifica sobre influência da lua vermelha, eu estou aqui para provar o contrário.

As bochechas de Chichi coraram um tanto, ainda incrédula por ter escrito uma carta – a qual com toda a certeza o marido acabara de ler – tão ousada. Só de lembrar o teor das palavras que usara, seu pequeno corpo reagiu imediatamente com um calor crescente.

Embaraçada, ela girou sutilmente para encará-lo, os sentidos falhando ante o tamborilar dos dedos dele em sua cintura.

— Por que você não está trabalhando, Goku?!

Ela o advertiu, sorridente, evolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços, deslumbrando-se com as gotículas da água do chuveiro, percorrendo o rosto do Saiyajin, que parou a intensa queda-d'água com a cabeça.

— Me deu fome.

Ele sorriu de canto; uma das mãos subiu até a nuca da esposa, puxando-a gentilmente os cabelos, inclinando seu pescoço em uma posição privilegiada para mordê-lo.

A outra mão segurou firme a coxa da mulher, erguendo-a, flexionando à altura de seus quadris.

Chichi soltou um grunhido quando sentiu o rugido do marido contra a pele de seu pescoço.

— E você foi a culpada por me deixar faminto, _princesa_.

Goku declarou, encarando os olhos negros, acinzentados pelo desejo, antes de tomá-la os lábios em um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Chichi retribuiu a investida com volúpia, as línguas disputando domínio e provocação até falhar o ar.

— Você vermelhinha é a coisa mais linda que já vi. — Goku soltou a respiração rapidamente e encheu as mãos na fartura que a esposa tinha nas nádegas, esmagando os dedos naquela maciez por alguns segundos antes de içá-la. — Mas não é por isso que eu te amo.

— Diga-me — Chichi falou ao envolver a cintura masculina com as pernas torneadas e olhar diretamente nos olhos negros, esfumados de luxúria. — Por que você me ama? — perguntou, e, em fração de milésimos de segundos, ele a prensou contra a parede azulejada do interior do box embaçado.

Nesse momento, ela pôde sentir o tamanho do desejo de seu marido. O desejo latente, conforme friccionava ambos os sexos, embalando-a num beijo apaixonado, terno, demorado. Um beijo que demostrava a grandeza de tudo o que sentia por ela, do que sentiam um pelo outro.

**Amor**. 

— Eu amo quem você é, Chi — ele sibilou, sentindo-a empurrar os quadris, evolvendo-lhe completamente dentro de si.

_Santos Deuses_!

Ela era incrivelmente apertada, muito quente, macia, molhada. E ele teve que prender o ar para conseguir se mexer.

— Amo tudo o que faz ser quem você é. Porque você é uma mulher maravilhosa, e eu a quero do meu lado por toda a vida — disse ele, com a respiração presa de prazer enquanto deslizava dentro dela.

Goku conhecia cada toque que fazia Chichi tremer, cada palavra que fazia a respiração feminina cortar, todas as maneiras de se mover que faria o sangue correr quente e rápido por suas veias, levando à beira orgástica.

Ela sabia as mesmas coisas sobre ele e aprendeu do mesmo jeito...

Juntos!

— O que mais? — Chichi sussurrou, arranhando lentamente as costas molhadas do marido. — Diga-me mais.

— Eu nuca mudaria você... mesmo que pudesse.

Ela sorriu e riu um pouco sem fôlego, pompeando os músculos vaginas para enlouquecê-lo.

— Nem um pouco?

— Não — ele disse e ela percebeu pelo timbre de sua voz que Goku estava falando sério. — Você é uma histérica irritante... às vezes... a maior parte do tempo. Se eu levasse isso embora... faria de você... outra pessoa.

Chichi riu novamente. Não é todo dia que seu marido te chama de histérica irritante enquanto a golpeia profundamente, enovelando seu cérebro.

— Estou falando sério — Goku disse, colando a testa na dela e inclinado um pouco a boca para beijá-la.

— Eu sei — Chichi respondeu, seus olhos ainda rindo dele. — Por isso que é engraçado. O sério não comb-

Ela deixou escapar um “ooh” quando a aura dourada se propagou em sua visão, revelando em poucos segundos um olhar firme e esverdeado do **Super Saiyajin**.

— E agora? Pareço sério o suficiente para você?

Ele perguntou em tom irônico e então empurrou mais contra ela, sentindo as primeiras contrações vibrantes que anunciavam o orgasmo de sua mulher.

Atingindo o clímax junto dela, Goku cravou suas presas no pescoço de Chichi, enchendo-a com sua semente Saiyajin quando o corpo feminino esvaeceu ali em seu colo.

— Você acabará me partindo em duas com esse jogo.

— O objetivo não é partir, Chichi... ...É multiplicar!

Um ato que os daria uma nova tinta colorida para acrescentar na preciosa tela da família Son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trilha sonora: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA>


	8. Chapter 8

** Pedido **

Goku achava graça da relação de Vegeta e Bra toda vez que visitava a Corporação Cápsula.

Sentado na sala enquanto Bulma discutia ao telefone com a estilista, cobrando-a nervosa uma encomenda importadíssima que fizera e estava atrasada há dois dias; ele observou a pequenina – em uma tentativa fofa de engatinhar – deslizar pelo chão atrás do pai na cozinha.

Bra era mesmo um encanto, com certeza filha de Vegeta, não havia dúvidas disso, e era engraçado ver o quanto se pareciam, embora ela fosse o ‘chaveirinho’ de Bulma.

Lembrava-se da indiferença do orgulhoso Saiyajin em relação a Trunks durante a ameaça dos androides, mas tal atitude se mostrava insignificante perto dos sacrifícios que ele, tantas vezes, havia feito por sua família.

Vegeta tinha se tornado um pai exemplar, era inspirador; o amor e o cuidado genuíno que o amigo transmitia aos filhos impelia-o a refletir sobre o seu modo de ser pai, por mais que soubesse que Gohan e Goten o admirasse. Talvez por isso fosse tão fascinante. E se ele e Chichi tivessem uma menininha? Como seria? Ele queria tentar, mas ela disse que não era uma boa ideia. Suspirou, esmorecido, deixando um sorriso pequeno aparecer em seu rosto com o pensamento.

Bem, Bra adorava estar com Vegeta.

Ah, a minisaiyajin amava o pai e lhe tinha tanta admiração que era impossível não perceber os imensos olhos azuis brilhando toda vez que ele lhe ensinava algo novo.

Como ali, na cena diante de seus olhos.

Apoiando-se na perna do pai, a pequenina impulsionava para cima com a pontinha dos pés, curiosa para saber o que ele picava com tanta atenção na bancada de mármore da cozinha.

De repente, como num passe de mágica, uma onda arroxeada do ki de Vegeta rodeou o corpinho da filha e a ergueu com cuidado, sentando-a sobre a alva pedra, para que ela o pudesse assistir. Bra ouvia tudo com entusiasmo, balbuciava tentando imitar a voz de barítono do pai e gargalhava alto quando ele a dava um pedaço para experimentar.

O interfone tocou e Goku viu Bulma, ainda com o celular no ouvido, correr para atender. Ele então se levantou, caminhou até a cozinha onde Vegeta tirava um apetitoso bolo do forno ao mesmo tempo que usava a energia de ki como barreira protetora para segurar a filha ou impedi-la de pegar algum utensílio que pudesse a machucar.

O lugar estava um verdadeiro caos, todo sujo de farinha, gema de ovo, massa, morango e chantili.

— Ooh, caramba!

Impressionado, Goku sorriu, sem se incomodar com as “desnecessárias” demonstrações de irritabilidade que Vegeta lhe dirigira por ter roubado alguns morangos.

Assim, sem modo algum, pegou também o tubo de chantili e, borrifando-o na boca, o perguntou:

— Você que fez tudo isso?

Vegeta bufou, arrancando o tubo de chantili das mãos dele. Estava num péssimo humor e ainda tinha esses comportamentos vulgares do Kakarotto para piorar seu estado de espírito, se é que isso fosse possível.

— Sim. Bulma ficou uma fera comigo por ter errado a fruta favorita dela em uma das minhas provas do jogo e me ignora desde então — respondeu, sua voz ficando cada vez mais baixa, e Goku não conseguiu segurar o riso ao vê-lo corar, cabisbaixo. — A princípio, pensei em comprar flores ou algum doce para me desculpar, mas Whis disse que só seria de fato especial se eu mesmo fizesse.

— E você levou a sério? — Goku riu mais alto e, com uma pitada de sarcasmo, emendou, pousando os punhos na cintura: — Ah, qual é, Vegeta!

— _Humph_. Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre o que um homem faz ou não para ver o amor de sua vida sorrir novamente, não é?

Ele ralhou em desagrado e desenformou o bolo que, por estar deveras quente, se espatifou em mínimos pedaços, fazendo-o rosnar enfurecido ao se lembrar dos outros três que tinham ido parar no lixo.

Enquanto Goku ponderava se deveria dizer que sexo oral e chocolate sempre funcionavam com Chichi. Mas, pelo semblante do amigo, ficando relativamente vermelho, achou melhor se conter. Ele parecia prestes a explodir.

— MEerr...

Por um segundo, que agradecera aos céus, Vegeta olhou para sua princesinha que lhe sorria com o cintilar dos longos cílios, idênticos aos de _sua_ Bulma, e engoliu todo o ar antes de forçar um tom polido de voz:

— Kakarotto, poderia, por obséquio, levar a Bra até a mãe dela?

Goku não teve como dizer não pois Vegeta já perguntara entregando a filha aos seus braços. E como recusaria? A pequenina de _maria chiquinhas_ sorria abertamente para ele, deixando um solitário dentinho da frente à mostra.

Os olhinhos claríssimos fitaram-no com curiosidade quando ele, sorridente, falou:

— Bem, o tio não sabe fazer bolo...

— _GRRR_. MALDIÇÃÃOO!

Já na sala, Goku ouviu o grito de Vegeta e olhou brevemente para trás, vendo-o, na “forma Blue”, recomeçar a sobremesa. Afinal, para um Saiyajin, não importava o grau de dificuldade ou o quão ridículo e plebeu fosse...

...missão dada era missão cumprida!

— ...Ahh... E, pelo visto, nem o seu pai — riu ao voltar a atenção para Bra, que gargalhou ao ser lançada para o alto. — Mas, posso te fazer vooaar...

⋅

⋅

— Miga, precisamos conversar! — Chichi exclamou ao atravessar a automática porta envidraçada e entrar na sala da casa de Bulma, nervosa.

Sua cabeça estava uma confusão de sentimentos, naquela semana, e precisava desabafar.

Sobre o que?

Sobre a última prova do desafio que Goku não havia lhe dado. E se ele tivesse desistido?

Bem, há dois dias, após um banho intimamente gostoso, os dois haviam discutido.

O motivo? O desejo dele de ter uma filha.

Era uma proposta tentadora, afinal, sempre sonhou em ter uma menininha, mas, precisava ser sensata e realista, estava envelhecendo e cuidar de um bebê exigia disposição, não podia ser feito à revelia. Não era muita loucura engravidar de novo? Será que ainda tinha ânimo para encarar tudo outra vez? Whis havia dito que era um ótimo momento, embora ela não tenha entendido muito bem o porquê; e lhe aconselhara a conversar com Bulma.

Todavia, depois do marido perguntá-la sobre, ela disse que ainda estava pensando no assunto, que talvez não era uma boa ideia. Já eram pais de dois garotos maravilhosos e avôs de uma menininha linda, estava bom assim. O contra-argumento dele? Silêncio, daqueles ensurdecedores, _mesmo_!, desde então.

Sabia lê-lo, compreendia cada detalhe do Saiyajin mais do que a si mesma! Goku era sempre surpreendente; mas não do tipo que negava seus próprios sentimentos, desejos e opiniões, ou ficava nervoso e irritado por muito tempo, então, o “gelo” só significava uma coisa: a dúvida dela havia obviamente apagado as chamas daquele jogo.

Droga!

E agora?!

Chichi parou na frente da amiga e, erguendo levemente na ponta dos pés, a abraçou.

— O assunto é urgente!

— Chi... — A Briefs devolveu o abraço, brindando-lhe um sorriso singelo. — O que houve? — perguntou, ainda no celular.

Embora, perspicaz como de praxe, Bulma soubesse que o motivo do alvoroço da amiga estava diretamente ligado ao seu.

Maldita estilista! Estava no topo de sua lista negra e dificilmente dali sairia.

— É que o Goku... então... ele quer... Ele está aí?

“ _Brilha, brilha, estrelinha  
Lá no céu pequenininha”_

Foi nesse momento que algo chamou a atenção de Chichi, uma coisa tão simples, tão boba e banal... Uma coisa que, em outro momento, a tiraria do sério.

“ _Brilha, brilha, estrelinha  
Lá no céu pequenininha”_

Sentado em posição de lótus no tapete felpudo no centro da sala, Goku cantava uma cantiga de criança em consonância com as gargalhadas gostosas de Bra, remexendo eufórica no colo dele.

Não! Não era o fato dele cantar junto da bebê que a faria gritar com ele. Amava quando ele fazia isso, os pequenos o adoravam, afinal. Panzukinha, principalmente. O que a surpreendera, na verdade, fora a cena que seus olhos escuros encaravam, extasiados.

Faíscas soltavam dos dedos masculinos, explodindo em pontinhos luminosos, enquanto duas mãozinhas rechonchudas tentavam pegar as estrelas cadentes que se formavam e dançavam no ar. E tão de repente, uma luzinha azul propagou dos dedos miúdos, em fração de segundos, um feixe sutil e quase imperceptível; se não fosse o enorme sorriso orgulhoso que estampou o rosto do marido, diria que fora pura ilusão.

Era estranho...

Goku parecia treinar Bra, brincando, como se quisesse despertar o lado Saiyajin da menina.

Isso era possível?

Chichi riu de nervosismo, para a surpresa de si mesma. Era esse o charme de ser casada com Goku, afinal. Não precisava complexar as coisas, senão enlouquecia. Era exatamente essa simplicidade que o tornava tão especial; que o fazia ser o _seu_ Goku, o _seu_ Saiyajin. O homem que escolheu para ser o da sua vida. O homem que a tornava inquieta e desordeira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sonhadora e apaixonada.

Muito louco, né?

Um emaranho de sentimentos fluíam dentro dela, pensamentos eram harmonizados, a mente construía questionamentos. Estava extremamente sensibilizada com aquela cena.

E se fosse a princesinha dele? E se fosse a minisaiyajin dela? E se fosse a misturinha dos dois?

O som de sua risada em meio a lágrimas de aconchego chamou a atenção de Goku. Ele encarou os olhos negros de sua princesa brilhando com tanto carinho e de forma tão apaixonada que fora impossível não corar.

Uma nova faísca, mais tímida dessa vez, transformou-se em estrelas cadentes entre eles e, como um tufão, Chichi correu até seu Saiyajin antes que ele se levantasse e estragasse o efeito do momento.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e beijou-o no rosto.

— Sim — ela disse, seus olhos rindo junto aos lábios.

— Sim o que, Chichi?

Confuso, Goku olhou por cima dos ombros da esposa, seus olhos indo de encontro aos turquesas de Bulma, questionando-a em silêncio: “ _Você disse alguma coisa_?”.

A cientista fez um sinal de fechar a boca com um zíper e ele então voltou a atenção para a mulher que cutucava o corpinho de Bra com carinho, fazendo-a rir e se contorcer com as cócegas que sentia. 

Foi quando os pares de ônix voltaram a se encontrar que ela sussurrou:

— Eu aceito...

⋅

⋅

A noite estava quente e mais clara que o habitual, a lua liberando uma luz perolada invadia a panorâmica janela do quarto e incidia sobre a cama, iluminando o embrulho creme enlaçado com uma fita preta acetinada.

Ao lado dessa exuberante caixa, trajando um robe quimono de seda amarela, Chichi desfazia o laço com um certo zelo; tentando inutilmente sufocar o grito de euforia ao contemplar o que havia dentro: um vestido branco de musseline e renda francesa, acompanhado da esfera de quatro estrelas – a qual possuía imenso significado para o marido – e um envelope alaranjado – o qual ela supôs ser o tão esperado desafio de número sete.

Sem perder tempo, ela o abrira, sentindo o sangue se espalhar como raios pelo seu corpo tamanho enlevo que lhe cometera ao ler as palavras brancas no cartão alaranjado, alguns tons mais claros do que o envelope, tremendo em suas mãos:

**DESAFIO VII**

_Feliz bodas de prata, minha princesa!_  
Aceita se casar comigo de novo?  
Sem promessas ou mal-entendidos dessa vez, e, óbvio, com todos os prêmios do cardápio incluídos!


	9. Chapter 9

** Nossa história **

_“_ **_Se você chega amanhã, eu já te espero hoje  
Com saudade do que a gente ainda não viveu  
E talvez eu já te esperasse sem saber teu nome  
São coisas que nem Freud entende muito menos eu_ ** _”_

— Pelos deuses, Chichi! Pare de se remexer! — Bulma repreendeu a amiga, pela terceira vez, finalizando um delineado gatinho rente aos cílios dela. — Até parece que nunca fez isso antes!

A mulher que usava um vestido sereia, um ombro só no tom rosa salmão, suspirou, abrindo um largo sorriso, satisfeita consigo mesma pelo belo trabalho que havia feito, não apenas na preparação da noiva, como também na ajuda de todo o processo de renovação de votos entre Chichi e Goku. Sentia-se como uma fada madrinha, sonhando com o amor-perfeito, desejando, física e emocionalmente, os felizes para sempre; imaginando uma família plenamente feliz. E bem, não que fosse algo tão simples, mas não era impossível. Bulma sabia. Ela e Vegeta juntos era a prova que o amor é um tanto orgânico e intuitivo; não há regras ou uma receita certa e errada. Os “felizes para sempre”, na verdade, eram os infinitos encantos diários, e os desencantos também; conhecer os defeitos do outro e, ainda assim, permanecer com o coração intacto.

Não era por sacrifício, era por amor.

— Prontinho, mulher... Pode abrir os olhos!

Verdadeiramente grata pelo constante apoio da amiga, Chichi sorriu de satisfação ao se examinar no espelho da penteadeira. Embora estivesse uma pilha de ansiedade, sentia-se linda. Os cabelos soltos, levemente ondulados; a maquiagem suave, realçando os pontos fortes de sua intrínseca beleza: Na boca, um batom matizado um tom acima do rosado natural de seus lábios. Nos olhos, um esfumado marrom marcando o côncavo da pálpebra, perfeitamente ornado com a sombra pérola acetinada e o delineado pretíssimo marcado na raiz dos cílios, onde um rímel dava mais volume e destaque aos longos fios naturais.

— Estou agindo feito uma tola, não é?

Levantando-se da cadeira, Chichi fez uma careta, sacolejando os braços ao lado do corpo a fim de aliviar a tensão que formigava ao longo de suas veias e artérias, enquanto Videl se aproximava com o vestido que o marido lhe dera em mãos.

— Duvido que Goku esteja assim...

Chichi respirou fundo, deixando o branquíssimo robe quimono lhe escorrer dos ombros até o chão antes de soltar todo o ar.

— Meu sogro deve estar visivelmente calmo — A mulher dos lindos olhos azuis, trajando um vestido vermelho, decote canoa, comentou. —, mas, apesar de parecer despreocupado, por dentro, deve estar tão ou mais ansioso do que você, sogrinha.

— Goku só quer vê-la feliz, Chi — Bulma disse, ajudando Videl a ajustar o vestido no corpo da “noiva”. — Relaxe e aproveite esse momento ao lado do seu saiyajin, porque sabe se lá quando voltará a acontecer... Além do mais, seu marido te conhece bem mesmo, pois quando encomendamos esse vestido ele disse que ficaria absolutamente lindo em você...

Os olhos de Chichi brilharam ante a deslumbrante reação de Bulma e, de imediato, desviou toda a sua atenção para o espelho vertical do quarto.

O vestido, perfeitamente ajustado em seu tronco, de renda francesa e musseline de seda, moldava-lhe a cintura e caia-lhe levemente esvoaçante do quadril para baixo. O decote coração e as mangas bordadas em pérolas caídas aos ombros em conjunto com as duas discretas fendas davam um ar rústico propício para a intimista renovação de votos que aconteceria ao pôr do sol das montanhas Paozu.

Enternecida com toda a atitude do marido naquela semana, ela se lembrou do dia do casamento; da aventura para salvar o outro vestido – que fora de sua mãe e tão diferente do qual vestia agora – do incêndio no castelo do pai. Riu, recordando que Goku o achara esquisito. Talvez fosse esse o motivo para ter escolhido um modelo menos rebuscado para presenteá-la, simples, nobre e belo, tal como ele era; e ela preferia assim, senti-lo no corpo era como está no topo do mundo abraçada por ele – o homem a quem jurou amar incondicionalmente –, como se fosse a pessoa mais perfeita do planeta.

— Mamãe... mamãe...

Chichi piscou, retornando do encantamento de si própria ao sentir as mãos de Goten em seu braço após a animada voz chegar aos seus ouvidos clamando por atenção.

— Eu, Gohan e Pan, fizemos para você. — O minisaiyajin, trajando um conjunto esporte fino branco, assim como o pai, o avô e o irmão mais velho, estendeu um arranjo de origami, ornado sutilmente com ramos de lavanda e tulipas brancas para a mãe, fazendo-a se emocionar. — O papai disse que você é uma princesa, e todas elas usam coroa em dias especiais como esse.

— Own, meu presentinho do céu...

Agachando lentamente, Chichi suspirou com a voz embargada, levando os dedos ao rosto de Goten, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração se aquecia com o toque de ternura do caçula.

— É linda!

— Posso colocar em você?

Com os olhos cheios d'água, Chichi anuiu inclinando a cabeça, deixando o pequeno orná-la com o arranjo.

— Desculpe por atrapalhar esse momento especial. — Envolvida com a afetuosa cena entre mãe e filho, Bulma disse gentilmente. — Mas, precisamos ir ou perderemos o pôr do sol.

— Obrigada por tudo, meninas! – Chichi levantou-se, agradecendo com um sincero sorriso, vendo Bulma e Videl se enternecerem também. — Principalmente você, B, pela ideia incrível desse jogo maravilhoso!

— AI, CHICHI! Não me vá sair daqui com a maquiagem borrada e os olhos inchados! — Bulma exclamou, engolindo o próprio choro e abanando os olhos com as mãos, fazendo Goten, Chichi e Videl gargalharem com o seu gesto.

_“ **Pouco a pouco e de repente, como pegar no sono  
Deus tem dessas ao criar encontros**_

**_Já estava escrito  
Eu você, a nossa história e fim  
Me sinto infinito  
Enquanto com você, feliz_ ** _”_

— Essa semana, eu percebi que há um equívoco ao contar a nossa história...

Goku fez uma pausa, ajustou o paletó branco que usava e endireitou a postura, fixando seus olhos escuros nos de Chichi a fim de esquecer a presença dos demais em sua volta. Era estranho que a sensação boa de ver a esposa sorrindo doesse um pouco no peito, mas era apenas seu coração batendo descompensado, mostrando à sua mente quem é que mandava ali; logo se acostumaria com a mágica energia de contentamento e satisfação que lhe preenchia e dominava seu Ki, ao menos era o que sua alma dizia ao seu corpo. Então, com a voz levemente rouca, prosseguiu:

— Muitos dirão que eu passei a maior parte da minha vida sonhando os meus próprios sonhos, criando minhas próprias metas, lutando pelo meu próprio espaço e batalhando pelo meu próprio ideal. Não. Eles não estão errados. É exatamente assim... Até o 23º torneio de artes marciais...

Com as pernas inquietas, mais uma vez, ele pausou, respirando profundamente.

O céu vestia-se de uma junção única entre os tons arroxeados do crepúsculo e os alaranjados dos raios de sol. A brisa era amena, fazendo o vestido e os negros cabelos de Chichi bailarem conjuntamente ao ar; deixando o clima fresco e agradável; espalhando o cheiro de lavanda e tulipas brancas, que ornavam o amadeirado gazebo, que os envolviam no centro da roda de amigos e familiares.

— Vamos, cara, você consegue — Kuririn, trajando um paletó cinza, sussurrou discretamente.

Goku tomou as mãos da esposa nas suas e retomou seus votos, concentrando-se apenas no intenso olhar de sua princesa.

—... quando o que era só meu, virou nossa luta...

— Literalmente! — Chichi riu, deixando escapar uma lágrima, fazendo todos, tomados pela emoção, rirem também. — Continua... — ela sussurrou, acarinhando as mãos do marido, que assentira com um tímido sorriso.

— ...nosso GRITO... — ele franziu o cenho, acusando-a divertidamente, e, tremulando a pontinha do nariz, ela revirou os olhos. — ...nosso choro, nossos sonhos, nossos filhos... Esse lado, ninguém entende, pois não sentem as razões dos meus erros, os meus reais sentimentos e as minhas opções. Alguns, “donos da razão”, dizem conhecer tão bem, que agem no direito de desmerecer as minhas vitórias, ridicularizar as minhas fragilidades e julgar as minhas condutas. Então, decidi eu mesmo te contar a minha versão da nossa história... Não sou bom nisso, você sabe, mas, prometo tentar ao menos te fazer sorrir, _minha princesa_...

Consumida por uma sucessão de sentimentos e recordações, Chichi era incapaz de conter as lágrimas que brotavam naturalmente em seus olhos e escorriam por sua pálida face à medida que Goku proferia suas palavras em companhia de suspiros de: _owns_ e _aahs,_ vindos dos amigos.

— Era uma vez, um **Saiyajin** de classe baixa que, ao lado de uma **Princesa** terráquea, viveu, criou, ganhou, caiu, levantou, sorriu, se apaixonou... E é ao lado dela que ele quer, como sempre quis, batalhas maiores, brigas melhores, saltos cada vez mais altos... e um colo para onde voltar e nunca parar de sonhar... E lá se vão vinte e cinco anos... Nesta altura da história, espero, que todo mundo já tenha notado o óbvio: **Assim como ela floresce mais enquanto ele brilha. Ele brilha muito mais forte quando sente o cheiro doce das flores dela** **.**

Com o término da declaração, parecia que seu coração havia se aquietado...

Até sentir o Ki da esposa.

A onda de calor dentro dela era flamejante, o embriagando com um vigor e avivamento aguerrido, fazendo o órgão em seu peito disparar por tantas sensações diferentes que lhe acometia. Era imensurável, incalculável e único, gerado exclusivamente para si, provando o quanto ele, mesmo sem querer, dependia dela.

— Posso te beijar?

O hálito quente e doce de Chichi, na ponta dos pés, acariciando seus lábios, despertaram Goku do breve torpor.

Fazendo uma nota mental sobre o pedido da esposa, levemente ruborizado, o Saiyajin olhou a sua volta, percebendo a atenção de todos sobre ambos. Viu Gohan com Pan no colo, ao lado de Videl; Satan, Buu e Cutelo; viu Goten, comendo _Ichigo Daifuku_ _¹_ juntamente de Trunks, Pilaf, Mai e Shu; viu Kuririn ao lado de nº 18 com Marron sentada em seus ombros; viu Bulma limpando as lágrimas com um lenço enquanto Vegeta segurava Bra, dormindo tranquilamente no colo do papai; viu Bills e Monarca distraídos na mesa do _bufê;_ viu Whis, Piccolo, Tenshi, Chaos, Oolong, Yamcha, Pual, Tartaruga e Mestre Kame...

— Nuvem voadora! — Goku gritou, de repente, deixando Chichi intrigada e os demais presentes curiosos. — Ainda tenho alguns itens do cardápio para lhe servir, _princesa_. — Ele riu, pegando a esposa no colo quando a dourada nuvem flutuante surgiu ao seu lado.

Agora, já longe e finalmente a sós com Chichi, encoberto pelo manto noturno pontilhado de estrelas e pelo mar escuro que refletia a prateada Lua em sua superfície; Goku parou a nuvem voadora e se virou para a esposa, pausando uma das mãos no rosto dela, tocando-a com o mesmo apreço de quem toca uma pedra preciosa, se vendo refletido nos orbes cintilantes de sua princesa.

— Te amo — Chichi soprou junto a gélida brisa que fazia seus cabelos dançarem.

Sem dizer nada, ele aproximou os lábios lentamente dos dela, sentindo as respirações quentes se fundindo, seu perfume cítrico mesclando-se com o afrodisíaco adocicado dela; e a beijou, profundamente.

A língua de Goku pediu passagem para o interior da boca de Chichi, recebendo-a no mesmo instante, na mesma sintonia. As sensações fizeram com que seus lábios e línguas se movessem com um desejo frenético de despertar o desejo, aumentando a apetite entre marido e mulher, que se perderam e se encontraram em si mesmos. Muito mais do que um beijo, era uma harmônica sinfonia de alma.

Quando ela se afastou do beijo, em busca do oxigênio que lhe fora furtado, Chichi abriu um amplo sorriso, jogando uma cápsula no mar, que instantaneamente se transformou em um flutuante bangalô, revestido em mogno.

Goku piscou, aturdido, e ela riu antes de o explicar:

— Um presente de casamento do meu pai... Será nosso refúgio de amor nesse fim de semana.

Assim como a esposa, o Son sorriu amplamente, admitindo, ainda que silenciosamente para si próprio, que as ações de Chichi nos desafios foram mais que certeiras. A cada nova prova, uma grata surpresa que ele se pegou desfrutando como um bobo apaixonado em cada confessar profundo dos sentimentos dela, forte o suficiente para aguentar a ele, ou a ausência dele.

Goku nunca agradecera tanto pelos tempos de paz, como desejava tê-lo durante todo aquele final de semana de uma segunda – não tão inocente quanto a primeira – lua de mel.

_“_ ** _É totalmente indizível o que só se sente_  
Mas mesmo assim, quem ama sempre escolhe dizer mais  
Na tentativa de falar pro mundo gentilmente  
Que não tem nada mais gostoso que amar em paz**”

Após um banho de mar _caliente_ com seu esposo, nua e úmida, Chichi ajeitou-se na espreguiçadeira do deque enquanto o observava de forma lascívia sair da água. O peitoral como não podia deixar de ser era uma parede de músculos altivos. Os cabelos esgrouvinhados gotejavam alguns pingos d’agua trilhando cada fibra daquele corpo. Do abdômen trincando, seu olhar desceu para o sexo, completamente ereto com a glande brilhante e veias saltadas em sua extensão impressionante. Sentiu uma comichão no centro das pernas e mordiscou o lábio inferior, permitindo que pensamentos nada inocentes passassem por sua mente.

_Céus_!, que homem gostoso ela tinha!

— Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, princesa. — Goku gracejou ao ficar em frente à esposa.

A voz profunda dele a tirou dos devaneios e a fez entoar uma risada e exibir os dentes em um sorriso felino.

— Venha cá... — o chamou com o indicador.

Sem perder tempo, Goku a pegou no colo e mordiscou-a o lóbulo da orelha, provocando-a enquanto voava com ela até a cama

— Pode me mostrar o que estava pensando? — soprou rente o ouvido dela.

— Nas transformações... — Chichi falou ao ser posta sobre o colchão, o marido, debruçando o corpo contra si, logo a encarou, desconfiado. — Você não está me escondendo nada, né?

— Claro que não! Mas por que a pergunta? — Ele foi direto, embora houvesse um pequeno receio em obter a resposta.

— Por nada em especial — Ela protelou, baixinho, tentando ler a expressão de Goku; no entanto, ele demostrava-se impassível.

Então, distraindo-a com um beijo, ele exerceu força contra o corpo feminino, ajustando-a de lado. A mão esquerda do Saiyajin pendeu a coxa torneada de Chichi em seus quadris, ao abrigar sua virilidade nas paredes constritas do interior dela numa só investida.

— _Ah..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:  
> ¹Ichigo Daifuku — morango coberto com pasta doce de feijão (anko) e envolto por mochi (massa de arroz glutinoso).  
> ─────────────────  
> ♥️ Música inspiração do capítulo (letra maravilhosa): [Maktub/Kell Smith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Df6tlIcURAc)
> 
> ♥️ [ Playlist Spotify (Prova de Fogo) ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zZ9xptTrTNJeg4dlwJLvI?si=mHG9_2zqThuw5CEyC8f7hA)


	10. Chapter 10

** ATO FINAL **

** A concepção de uma pérola **

O céu ainda estava escuro e abundantemente estrelado, quando os olhos de Chichi se abriram lentamente. Ela mexeu-se e, de imediato, um gemido escapou de seus lábios com uma boca muito faminta distribuindo mordiscadas em toda sua bunda. Escutou uma risada baixinha, meio perversa, e em seguida os dentes subiram por suas costas, arrastando-se até sua orelha, beliscando-a. Os pelinhos de sua nuca eriçaram-se com a voz rouca e profunda, ronronando em seu ouvido:

— Black.

Chichi ficou confusa por um instante. Ela riu, espreguiçando-se e ele a virou de costas no colchão de tamanho king. Os olhos se encontraram e o coração dela golpeou no peito, a respiração presa, ao ver os orbes acinzentados, os cabelos num tom de rosa claro.

Era seu Goku, mas havia algo diferente.

Um sorriso depravado estampou o rosto lindo a poucos centímetros do dela, e Chichi sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, um calor se acentuando em suas entranhas.

— Black — ele repetiu, sussurrando contra a boca dela. — Eu prefiro que quando for gemer diga meu nome. Tenho certeza que soará delicioso nessa sua boca.

Então, ela já o estava beijando, a língua dele mergulhando profundamente dentro de sua boca. Ele era intenso, direto e bruto. Black era um furacão de prazer e um _problema_ que Chichi não conseguia evitar.

Às vezes – desde que Goku a contara sobre os acontecimentos em outra linha do tempo –, a mente dela fazia esse truque cruel em seus sonhos, uma memória inventada, uma sensação mais profunda do que pele.

Ele preenchia o vazio entre suas coxas, as mãos amassando seus seios, a carne macia de suas nádegas. Ele cessou o beijo, de repente, e ela viu os olhos cinzas emitirem um poderoso brilho. Um brilho tão prateado quanto o das estrelas que ela encarava agora...

— Ele está me escondendo algo. Eu sinto. — Chichi suspirou, pesarosa.

Ela estava espalhada entre lençóis de linho, olhando o céu através do teto de vidro.

Ao contrário do que sempre acontecia depois de um momento de prazer com Goku, seu corpo não formigava.

Com um novo suspiro, ela sentou-se, segurando o branquíssimo lençol contra o corpo nu, e ponderou por um ou dois segundos antes de olhar para o saiyajin esparramado ao lado.

O sexo entre eles ia além da junção dos corpos, sempre uma experiência nova. E era exatamente isso o que ela esperava.

Necessitava de mais e ele tinha a oferecer, ela sentia.

As memórias invadiam sua mente e mais um suspiro deixou seus lábios. Os beijos, as carícias, a malícia, as palavras lascivas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido, chupões, mordidas, músculos trabalhando freneticamente.

_Nada_...

Nada fora o suficiente para saciá-la.

Não entendia o motivo, dado que o marido usara todo seu potencial máximo.

Seria possível, ela ter criado resistência a ele e, estranhamente pensando, carecesse de uma progressiva evolução?

Um novo nível de transformação?

Uma nova técnica, talvez?

Chichi prendeu o ar quando Goku se remexeu na cama, virando-se de bruços, revelando os arranhões que ela o deixara nas costas. Segurou um riso e então levantou-se, sentindo a madeira fria sob o solado de seus pés. Em seguida, caminhou até o deque flutuante do bangalô.

Agora, deitada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, Chichi deixou a brisa tentar esfriar seu corpo quente. As estrelas brilhavam acima dela e a Lua iluminava o mar escuro à sua frente. Várias horas ainda separavam a madrugada da manhã. Goku demoraria a acordar. Ela não achava certo acordá-lo, só porque suas coxas se contorciam involuntariamente em busca de atrito, em busca de alívio.

Ela sabia como lidar com essa necessidade. A autossatisfação era sua principal aliada nas noites solitárias, com a constante ausência do marido. Ela sabia do que gostava e sempre fora capaz de providenciar o prazer necessário para si mesma.

Chichi sentiu o ritmo de sua respiração se acelerar quando teve certeza do que estava prestes a fazer, os seios subindo e descendo com o movimento de sua caixa torácica.

O passeio das próprias mãos, deslizando sobre seu corpo, espalhou choques em sua pele, principalmente quando se recordou da imagem que vinha atormentando seus sonhos...

... **Black**.

⋅

— Chi?

Goku murmurou ao notar que acordara sozinho, o colchão vazio, tudo silencioso. Arrastou-se para fora da cama, ainda sonolento, e seu corpo inteiro sentiu como se estivesse em chamas quando um suspiro aveludado ecoou, atingindo sua apurada audição saiyajin, como um cântico.

_“Black... Oh, por favor... eu preciso.”_

Goku estava estático, tentando, inutilmente, afastar a sensação caótica que jorrava do Ki da esposa e queimava suas entranhas.

Aquele nome e a cacofonia de gemidos e sussurros na sequência...

Ele rugiu.

— Ah, Chichi, você está brincando comigo.

Livre dos comandos da mente, seu corpo agora era movido apenas pelos sentidos.

⋅

O luar era a única iluminação em volta dela quando, ao pousar no deque, os predatórios olhos saiyajin rastrearam sua nudez.

A impecável pele de Chichi reluzia, banhada pelo véu perolado da Lua. Suas mãos estimulavam o próprio corpo, uma massageava o pequeno monte de um dos seios, duro e rosado; a outra residia entre suas pernas, os dedos brincando com a miúda pétala sensível.

_Era a visão do paraíso._

Goku inalou, seu faro saiyajin, captando o aroma afrodisíaco do cio de sua fêmea, o fazia querer fodê-la, preenchê-la inteiramente com a mais sublime peça viril de um macho alfa. Uma peça, que mesmo estando em repouso, possuía uma combina de proporções – comprimento, diâmetro, prepúcio latente – fascinantemente desejáveis.

— Amor?! — Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao ciciar que chegara em seus ouvidos, como a mais sedutora melodia.

Os olhos dela, brilhantes e estarrecidos ante sua aparência vigente, o fez desejar fazer amor com ela, sem pressa, proporcioná-la novas sensações, envolvê-la intimamente com uma mescla de amor, erotismo, paixão.

_“Oh, suprema deusa do amor!”_

Chichi mordeu o lábio inferior com lascívia. Ela estava demasiadamente excitada. Que homem maravilhoso era aquele diante de si, a olhando como um lobo mau prestes a atacar um inocente e indefeso carneirinho? Seu homem... Seu Goku. SEU. Ela ditou no mais alto grau!

A Lua havia desaparecido, coberta por uma nuvem ondulante, dando a aura azul todo o protagonismo sobre a musculosa anatomia masculina em meio a escuridão. As nuances esbranquiçadas em seus cabelos volumosos junto ao loop prateado em seu olhar, conferiam ao saiayjin uma atraente combinação entre sombra e luz.

— Eu sabia que estava me escondendo algo... Parece que meu corpo sente sua evolução. — A voz feminina ressoou num sopro.

Ela o queria perto. Desejava senti-lo com todos os sentidos.

Ela tentou transmitir sua mensagem para ele através dos seus olhos, piscando sedutoramente seus longos cílios. Mas ele, apenas a escrutinou, rígido, antes de fechar os orbes prateados e lamber os lábios.

_Foi demais para ela_.

— Amor... Por favor...

Duro em demasia, Goku sentiu sua ereção se amplificar ainda mais com as lamurias de sua mulher. O Ki flamejante que pulsava do interior dela, o fizera querer comê-la.

_Sim_.

Ele queria alimentar-se dela. Provocá-la, atormentá-la, enlouquecê-la. Mostrá-la que seu condicionamento físico foi qualificado ao **_Instinto Superior_** – ainda que incompleto – para ultrapassar limites, sufocá-la com seus próprios gritos cada vez que a levasse ao orgasmo.

Naquele momento, ele estava disposto, convicto o bastante para fodê-la. Demarcá-la não apenas com a sua presa **_Oozaru_** , mas com o odor de seu suor, com o ardor de seu sêmen.

— E-eu estou tentando assimilar o fato... Na verdade, depois de tudo o que vivemos essa semana... Ouvir você gemendo o nome desse maldito me deixou muito furioso... Eu nunca me importei com isso. Mas, eu sou o único... O ÚNICO que você deseja tocá-la. Só eu posso ser a fonte de prazer DA MINHA MULHER!

O rugido de Goku emanou tremor à água, como um fio de eletricidade ligado a densa energia índigo efluindo por todo o seu corpo, o mar agitado atrás dele.

Chichi não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. Ela não tinha certeza se estava agradecida por seu desejo sexual está tão aflorado quanto a de uma ninfomaníaca, naquela noite. Mas, ouvir o teor possessivo na atual voz sombria do marido era excitante demais.

— Então, vem... Me toque. — Sua voz soprou de desejo e ele abriu os olhos, enviando uma onda de calor, arrebatadora, pela coluna vertebral dela, abrandando a intensidade de seu frenesi. Completamente absorta no par de íris em platina diante de si, ela ergueu a perna esquerda, implorando-o para agarrá-la, logo. — Preciso de você...

Em fração de milésimos de segundos, Chichi suspirou, trêmula, os dedos enovelaram na juba do marido, o peito em disparada, o respirar descompensado, a descarga elétrica que os lábios de Goku, traçando sua intimidade, propagava por seu corpo.

_“O quê?”_

_“Como?”_

_“Quando?”_

Ela estava desorientada. Perplexa com tamanha agilidade, perícia, maestria. Incapaz de controlar as pulsações de seu corpo e seus gemidos e gemidos, aumentando gradativamente de tom, Chichi ergueu seus quadris, pedindo que ele fosse cada vez mais fundo.

Sentindo que apenas mais alguns golpes seriam o suficiente para finalizá-la, Goku oscilou lances precisos com giros, profundos e lentos, acelerou o ritmo e, com os lábios posicionados rente ao monte sensível, o sugou.

O grito avassalador que se seguira, as coxas trêmulas, o tronco manco, confirmaram o sucesso de sua ação precisa. Os sentidos de Chichi ficaram sobrecarregados, perdendo-os, _todos_ , enquanto o orgasmo a percorria.

Goku ergueu-se sobre ela, encarando-a profundamente. O torço arfante, os olhos relaxados, as bochechas em um tom escarlate, os cabelos espalhados como um negro tecido de seda em contrastante ao estofado da espreguiçadeira.

_“Céus, ela está tão ou mais perfeita como sempre”._ Ele pensou tão alto, que temeu ter sido ouvido. Não. Ele não queria que ela ouvisse, não depois daquela _travessura_ dela. 

Porém...

Quando um _amo você_ soprou dos lábios de Chichi, ele teve que a invadir em um golpe, inteiramente, para não amolecer.

Ambos tremeram ante ao reconhecimento anatômico preciso um do outro. Ambos transpiraram à medida que ele se movia no interior dela, saindo completamente e entrando profundamente num ritmo lento e sensual.

Era como se não houvesse pressa, como se a intimidade fosse além da penetração.

**Um elo tão selvagem quanto sublime.**

Ela o puxou para mais perto, fechando os lábios contra os dele, enquanto sentia o seu peso deliciosamente pressioná-la, ajustando-a de lado. Sentira o gentil contanto de seus dedos, tocando em sua coxa, flexionando-a contra seu quadril, intensificando o movimento, o ritmo, a força das estocadas.

Chichi provava, entre mordidas e sucções, seu próprio néctar misturado com uma umidade sanguínea embriagadora nos lábios dele. Quando ele entreabriu a boca, ela deixou a língua explorá-lo todo o palato, adicionando sua abundante saliva, criando um coquetel alucinante que os fizeram se contorcer um com o outro.

Ela podia sentir seu coração trovejando, cadenciado à pulsação peniana, bombeando deleitosamente.

_Prazer._

_Prazer._

_Prazer sobre prazer_.

Entregando-se ao ápice com necessidade. Recebendo o vigoroso esperma com solicitude...

... _Ela era dele_.

Encarando os olhos prateados sobre si, ofegante, Chichi ria nervosamente, tentando recuperar-se e entender o que Goku havia feito com ela.

— Espero que nosso aquecimento tenha te animado, _princesa_. Pois, eu ainda _não acabei_ com você.

Seu orgasmo, embora satisfatório, apenas aumentara o desejo possessivo de tomá-la. Ele estava pegando fogo. O enérgico vapor azul drenado em seu corpo dissipava um calor ardente por cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo.

Sentindo o Ki de Chichi baixo, seus dedos dedilharam cada mísero centímetro da pele dela, transmitindo-a um pouco do seu. Quando sentiu que já era o suficiente, ele os girou, sentando-se, ela sobre si.

A quentura que emanara dele para ela naquele toque, fez Chichi se perder momentaneamente numa névoa entorpecente. Uma sensação enigmaticamente forte vibrou dentro de si e uma onda de emoção desenfreada tomou seu peito quando os orbes prateados voltaram a nitidez em seu campo de visão.

Ele lhe transmitira seu poder, seu Ki, e ela não o desapontaria.

_Era a vez dela_.

Posicionando os quadris, Chichi repousou sua intimidade na virilidade de Goku, friccionando seu clitóris ao falo que reagia majestosamente ao seu gesto faceiro.

— Chi...

Ele não conseguiu impedir que o nome da mulher escapasse de sua boca. Vê-la exercendo domínio sobre si, graciosamente com toda a sua altivez, era ainda mais gostoso e erótico do que fodê-la.

Pronto, Goku segurou firme as cristas dos quadris da esposa e a impulsionou para cima, ajustando seu eixo na entrada lubrificada dela.

Pronta, Chichi se sentou, sua feminilidade engolindo vagarosamente o falo duro, molhando-o no processo.

Ambos gemeram ao sentirem profundamente conectados.

Eles cavalgaram em acorde.

Misturando e se integrando com amor, _bruto_ , tão intenso quanto a força do prazer e do desejo que tinham um pelo outro.

Buscando equilíbrio, Chichi se agarrou nos cabelos do marido. Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas um gemido a impediu, dois... três... quatro, um para cada estocada dura, viril, do formidável mastro, com o qual ele repetidamente a invadia, sobre o qual ela amava rebolar.

Perdido nas sensações, Goku mordeu o lábio inferior, o prateado em seu olhar oscilando ao negrume habitual. Chichi o olhou fixamente, estudando as feições de prazer do saiyajin, capturando cada imagem e memorizando a rouquidão de seus curtos gemidos sob sua dança em: subida e descida, frente e trás, reboladas; seguida de um amplo sorriso ao perceber que ele já se encontrava no limite da borda orgástica e se controlava para perdurar mais. Estava escrito em cada traço masculino:

_“Eu estou lhe dando todo o potencial que eu sou capaz de alcançar por ora, princesa. Se eu conseguisse avançar ao domínio completo dessa técnica, saiba, que seria tudo seu”._

As coxas femininas se contraíram. Mas, ela tinha domínio na técnica do pompoarismo, e estava disposta a usá-la. Os três anéis tencionaram gradualmente em seu núcleo, massageando seu obelisco de prazer. Uma pressão avassaladora, tornando ainda mais difícil dele se manter no **_Migatte no Goku’i'_** , tornando a invasão ainda mais gostosa para ela.

Tudo isso, unido a visão da pele delicada e acetinada como se ela fosse feita de porcelana, seus seios fartos, subindo e descendo, não ajudavam Goku a segurar seu impulso. Seu torço explodiu em calor quando o de Chichi arqueou. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gritando seu nome.

Estabelecendo um ritmo pousado com os quadris, ele apoiou as palmas das mãos nas costas da mulher, servindo-lhe de apoio ao mesmo tempo em que descansava o rosto no pescoço dela, cravando suas presas Oozaru na apetitosa pele.

Enquanto ele bombeava dentro dela, Chichi o abraçou com as pernas, fundindo seus espasmos aos dele, chegando ao arremate do prazer orgástico simultaneamente a seu Goku.

Ele tremeu violentamente, retornando a forma base. Suas costas caíram sobre o encosto da espreguiçadeira. Suas pálpebras fecharam-se, ainda sentindo a perfeição ardente se alastrando por cada átomo que compunha seu corpo saiyajin.

Sorrindo anestesiada em sua plenitude, Chichi se retirou da montaria de seu garanhão, sentindo os fluidos do prazer recente escorrem-lhe o interior das coxas. Ela se permitiu breves segundos para reunir forças suficiente para deslizar até os lábios do marido, dando-o um beijo terno, antes de se aninhar sobre o corpo dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e enlaçando suas torneadas pernas às musculosas dele, sentindo as batidas de seus corações se acalmarem na mesma frequência.

Chichi amava aquela paz, no corpo e na alma, que a sensação de saciedade plena, de refúgio e aconchego, lhe trazia depois do êxtase.

A respiração suave e o semblante sereno e satisfeito que Chichi exibia provocaram uma cálida sensação de prazer indescritível no coração de Goku, quando seus olhos reabriram. 

— Você acha que nós conseguimos?

Ele sussurrou e ela sorriu, fechando os olhos lentamente, junto ao apontar dos primeiros raios de luz da manhã, sentindo-o os lábios dele roçando em sua testa.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim.

⋅

⋅

_Alguns meses depois_...

Assim que Goku entrou na sala, um som alto invadiu seus ouvidos, como batimentos cardíacos. Videl acenou para que ele se aproximasse e, quando chegou perto, viu movimentos na tela escura. Viu a médica apontar para os pezinhos e as mãozinhas, e uma onda de emoção brotou dentro dele, fazendo seu coração acelerar e seus olhos arderem quando ela, sorridente, falou:

— Tudo parece bem. Sua filha está com um ótimo desenvolvimento.

— Filha? — Sem desviar o olhar da pequena figura no televisor, Goku deu um passo à frente e se colocou ao lado de Chichi. — Uma menina — disse baixinho, acariciando o rosto da esposa, os olhos dela lacrimosos. — Nossa menininha.

Chichi riu emocionada e acenou, embora ele merecesse um corretivo por estar atrasado e, ainda por cima, vestido com seu kimono laranja todo sujo e rasgado.

— Achei que você não viria.

— Ei! Eu prometi, não foi? — Goku colou a testa na dela. — Farei tudo por você e por ela.

Os lábios se roçaram suavemente a princípio, mas, depois os dois foram se empolgando e passaram a devorar os lábios um do outro, foi então que um leve pigarrear chamaram-nos a atenção.

— Podemos continuar com o exame? — A médica perguntou, com um risinho e Videl também riu.

Goku e Chichi se olharam, envergonhados, mas acabaram rindo também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIM! 
> 
> Não poderia deixar versão Black e senhor rosé de fora. De jeito nenhum! rsrsrsrs  
> Muito menos Instinto Superior, ainda que incompleto. :) 
> 
> Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de acompanhar esse jogo GoChi, pois foi desenvolvido com todo o carinho. Meus bebês merecem ser mimados, sempre. 
> 
> Obrigada, do fundo do meu coração, a todo mundo que acompanhou, a quem sempre tira um tempinho para ler o que eu escrevo.   
> Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada.  
> E até a próxima.   
> ♥️


End file.
